


High On Sin

by Ruunkur



Series: Drunk on You [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Pure Alternate Universe, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: He clings to the moments where it felt real. Where it was easier to breathe with the other next to him. Easier to be, to want, to see, with him. To watch it all burn, to gain retribution for what was taken from him.He wanted to save the child that burned so bright, but found himself blinded. Found himself falling, and finding every moment the truth that had been spoken. And that falling didn't hurt, not when he was caught.





	1. Prologue: I Need a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Vampire Smile by Kyra La Grange
> 
> *snaps on goggles*
> 
> Who is ready for some fucked up Takeru/Ken fic? Cause that is what this is gonna be! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Prologue is a set up for the rest of the story, to give you an idea. It will not be written in this flow-y structure after this. More like the two end scenes or so. And, more focus on the digital world and its scenery. Chapters will likely not continue to be this length.

The first time they met, they were seven or eight, Ken can't remember correctly. Takeru's mother is sitting down with his mother and Osamu, a piece of paper spread out in front of her, her pen scribbling over the paper as they answer questions she has prepared. The boy is kicking his heels against the couch, staring at his lap in boredom. They had been sitting there for well over an hour, and could go on for much longer.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, drifting from his room. He wasn't supposed to be out of the room and bothering them, but he had seen the other boy while grabbing a glass of water and he was curious.

The boy looked up, his gaze sliding to the reporter and Ken's brother.

"I'm waiting for my mom to get finished interviewing your brother." His blond hair was mostly discussed by the helmet looking hat he wore. An item that caused Ken to giggle when he first saw it.

Ken wrinkled his nose at the statement, following his gaze. "That doesn't sound like fun. Do you like to play pretend?" he asked, his eyes lighting up when Takeru nodded in return.

He pressed a finger to his lips, his glass being left on the table as he beckoned Takeru to follow him. They slip into Ken and Osamu's shared room, Ken sitting down at where he had been playing with several figures. It was here, that Takeru's mother found them nearly two hours later.

She just smiled and shook her head, told Takeru that it was time to go and that yes, he would be able to hang out with Ken again.

Even his brother agreed that him having friends would be better than nothing. And, if his brother approved, his mother would agree with it, too.

That, Ken had decided, was the start of a beautiful friendship.

~*~*~*~

"Have I told you about the dreams I've had recently?"

It's quiet, the two boys huddled together. They had been reading together, though Takeru had grown bored after several sentences. He wanted to be outside, but the rain was coming down hard, keeping them inside. Ken's own head is dipped close to the book, his eyes not lifting from the page as he spoke. Takeru looked at him, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

“I’ve been going to this place called the digital world…”

“The digital world?”

Ken placed his finger on the text to mark his place. He straightened, pulling away from Takeru so he could look him in the eyes. With a glance over his shoulder, to ensure that his mother was still busy doing what she had to and Osamu wasn’t around, be began to speak.

"It’s this place I go to, when I sleep. I call it the Digi-world, for shore." It was easy to state it, so matter-of-factly as he looked at Takeru. he took a breath, leaning in close to his friend to gap any distance he had created. "I go to this place that seems to be beyond reality. The creatures there, they call themselves digital monsters. Digimon, for short. Every human that walks there gets a partner. Of course, it's not a partner that one would think of. They're sort of a voice, that'll guide you to places that you're supposed to help. I go there, every night. So does Osamu. We get to do so many cool things!"

Takeru stared at him, the ten year old inching closer. "What's it like?" he whispered.

Ken beamed, setting the book down and turning to his friend. "We get to help digimon in need..."

They talked like that while Osamu studied, Ken filling in every detail he could remember. Talking about it made it feel so more real, so more magical. He felt breathless when Takeru blinked, leaning forward once more.

“Do you think I could go there?”

He paused when he heard the question, frowning. It had been the one thing he got to do with his brother, the one place they were still family, still able to be themselves. But he smiled, knowing that it would be even more fun with his best friend there.

“Sure! And you could meet Stingmon. Of course, you would totally be in the Virus Court with Osamu and I. They’re wicked strong and some of the nicest digimon you’ll meet. Wormmon and Stingmon are both Virus digimon, as is Dukemon.”

Takeru grinned, nodding along to the words. He wanted a chance to go, and could almost believe that he had been, that night, when he woke up in the morning with strange smells still lingering.

Their friendship was always magical to Takeru, now there was new magic waiting to be uncovered.

~*~*~*~

"This is dangerous work, Ken."

The eleven year old stepped back as Osamu lifted his shield, blocking the sword that came hurtling towards them.

"I can help, too," Ken said, stepping forward and feeling the tingling along his skin as the purple spike formed. Osamu gave him a backwards glance, a hard look in his face and he wanted to wilt under the look.

The look that told him Osamu was too busy, couldn't play, had to study. The look that made Ken want to hide. But, this time he stood his ground.

Osamu just let out a sigh, dropping his shield and charging with his lance.

This time, Ken moved with him and they took down the rampaging digimon.

It would be the first, but not the last, that Ken would get the taste of digimon ashes in his mouth.

And it would be the first of many times that Osamu would treat him like an equal. They would return to the Digi High Courts, face down the Harmonious Ones and be able to say that they had done it together.

Ken was proud that they had learned to work together, after so long. But, as he stared at the tea that had been prepared, only the beginning part of the feast for the returning heroes, he had to wonder if the taste of ashes would ever go away. Or if he was to just grow use to it.

He didn’t tell Takeru of the terrible nightmares that killing digimon had brought him.

Not that Ken had normal dreams, anyway.

~*~*~*~

"What did you dream this time?"

Ken smiled as Takeru sat at the table across from him. They were twelve now, growing older every second. It was an ease that they shared, Osamu looking up from his own table at the library before returning to his school work.

"There's been a ramp up in the fighting," Ken admitted, keeping his voice low. It had taken Takeru a year to convince him to tell him abou tthe fighting. A year in which he did not relent in the questions, the worried glances.

Even now, Takeru frowns. “You’re only twelve, why are you fighting?”

He scoots his chair over to Takeru, bending his head close. He wanted to convicne his brother that they were working on shcool work, feeling the glances sent their way. "The Harmonious Ones are convinced that there's a war on the brink. We have to fight. We’re to protect the digital world. If we don’t, no one else can."

"Do you want to fight?" Takeru asked, reading over the text. The pair were going to different schools, but that hadn't stopped them from biweekly meetings. Ken could offer Takeru help where needed, though neither really needed the actual help.

Ken paused at the question, offering Takeru a shrug. "It's what we have to do. This is our world to protect. If we don't protect it, who will?"

“Why can’t the Harmonious Ones do it?”

That question followed Ken for years, haunting him.

~*~*~*~

Thirteen saw that Ken was immune to the digimon that they took down. He and Osamu had one too many close encounters. But, with each interaction, he felt his brother growing more distant.

He was thinking on these thoughts, now, as he wandered the glorious home of the Harmonious Ones. Wondering why the Harmonious Ones, in all their power, couldn’t fight their own wars. Why they needed dreaming humans to fight for them.

It was driving Ken nuts, and Osamu had just given him a haunted look when he had asked him.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, child."

Ken whirled when he heard Baihumon speak, saw the claws glisten as he padded his way into the room. There was a balcony behind Ken, but the heights didn't scare him. He had learned to fly, far better than he would have thought when he first came.

It was his comfort, to take to the skies and leave the earth bound digimon to their own devices.

"Osamu got hurt, last time we fought. And, when we woke up, the wounds were still there. If we die here, do we die in our real lives, too?"

Baihumon considered the question, sitting before Ken. He blocked the only exit others would have thought to take, but Ken felt safe in the giant cat's company.

"We of the Digi-courts would not know what it is like to die and not come back. When we sleep, we do not drift into other worlds, either. You humans... you are unique, in that regard. I would like to think, that if you were to die here, you would wake up safe and in your home. You are awake here, but when you wake in your world, do you feel well-rested?"

Ken consdered the question, frowning as he looked at his hands. Baihumon was massive, larger than most of the digimon Ken encountered. Finally, he met the cat's gaze. "I've never noticed, but I feel well-rested when I wake up. I don't ever feel the need to sleep, even though I'm active here."

"You sleep there, even as you act here. It would be the same, I would think. But, unless you intend on dying here, you would never find out."

Ken opened his mouth, shuddering as he considered the words. He lowered his gaze, nodding once towards the digi-god.

"Thank you for talking with me, Baihumon."

The cat moved forward, resting his head on top of Ken's just briefly before he padded out the door, his tail twitching.

Ken turned to stare over the balcony once more, feeling even more confused than he had been prior.

~*~*~*~

Fourteen and the pair are breathless, Ken's eyes wide while Takeru just blushes, ducking his head. His hair, tied in a lose ponytail that Ken had made a comment on before tugging at the end teasingly, slipped over his shoulder.

"Do you think," Ken began,once they had caught their breathes, "that if we die in our dreams, we die here, too?"

It had been over a year since he had the chat with Baihumon and the thoughts still crowded in his mind, despite the reassurances he had received from Osamu and the Digi-gods.

Takeru blinks, almost recoiling from the question. He raised a hand to his lips, Ken ducking his head. His face was hot from the flush, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t meant to ask the question, it had just slipped out.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

They were kissing again, Takeru pressing his hands into Ken's chest, his fingers curling in the fabric. When they broke apart, his eyes flashed.

"You're not allowed to die," he breathed.

Ken looked at him, eyes wide in wonder. "But," he whispered.

"I forbid it," Takeru responded, kissing him again, harder, as if that would put the matter to rest.

~*~*~*~

Fourteen and he wasn’t sure what to think, only that there was blood, blood everywhere. The cat was sitting on his haunches, licking at his paw, eyes glimmering.

“You asked me once, if humans died in the real world, upon facing death here. Why don’t you tell me what you find out?”

Cold seeped through the teenager as he dropped to his knees, reaching out to Osamu.

“Why?” he whispered.

The digimon stopped, setting hs paw on the ground. “He was to betray us, Ken. We take out the threats, before they become harmful. That is what you and your brother are for, are you not? If you become a threat to our way of life, we have to take care of you, as well.”

Ken swallowed, his hands sinking onto his brother’s chest. The boy that was no longer breathing, his blood seeping into Ken’s clothing. He had seen his brother try to attack Baihumon. Baihumon had only reacted in… defense, hadn’t he?

_Your brother made a miscalculation. You best be careful, Ken._

“O-of course,” Ken whispered, closing his eyes.

He woke to the same feel of blood on him, screaming as his mother rushed into the room. Osamu, staring lifeless at the ceiling. Blood coating Ken’s hand.

The glass doors to the balcony were smashed to pieces and there was a tiger on the prowl, or so it was said.

A tiger with blood on its claws.

~*~*~*~

"Ken!"

The teenager, still fourteen, flinched when he heard his name. He felt hollow, empty, as he stared at the grave marker. He turned, picking up his gaze to look at Takeru.

The teenager slowed, hesitant as he saw Ken.

"They're going to pay," Ken whispered, "for what they did."

"They?" Takeru asked, stepping closer. He reached out, his fingers brushing Ken's shoulder before the other yanked away.

"They did this to us," he replied. And he felt the tears that refused to come for the past several days as Takeru wrapped an arm around him. "They killed him for their petty war, Takeru."

Ken wanted to say more, but he felt the words washed away as he cried into Takeru's shoulder. While they were both tall, Ken had to hunch to be at the perfect height. It was comforting, to have both of Takeru's arms wrapped around him.

It was home.

"I saw it last night."

Ken froze when Takeru whispered those words to him. Takeru's hand was stroking Ken's hair, soothing him.

"The world you always described. I saw it with highlights of gold and on wings. I want to see it, with you by my side."

He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a breath. It didn't feel like it was enough, but he felt better, felt like he was more in control. He stood, giving Takeru a nod.

"I can do that, for you. Be there, with you."

Ken gave Takeru a place for them to meet, where the rivers Takeru had seen branched at a tree house. A place that Ken had loved going, before knowing that it would bring him pain.

~*~*~*~

It was beautiful, the first time that Takeru opened his eyes and he wasn't in the physical world. He remembered bidding his parents good night, throwing a comment at his brother as he went to his room. He still heard his parents fight, still wondered if they would divorce, like the whispers threatened. But, for the moment, he could pretend and hope that it would be better than that.

That they were whole, for more than his and Yamato’s sakes.

The grass was soft, the winds fresh against his skin. He was excited, having heard so many tales from Ken. Though, he had a mission this time. It wasn't his first time, nor his second.

Takeru took a breath, spreading his hand in the air before he turned, recalling the river that Ken had spoken of. They had agreed to meet there, a place that Ken knew well.

He had seen it, when he flown with the spirit that called himself Angemon, that beckoned him towards the palace in the distance, to meet the Digi-gods. He had ignored the summons and explored.

Takeru was nervous, as he brushed hair out of his face. He had grown used to seeing Ken only twice a month. Now, with them both here...

"Takeru!"

He turned when he heard his name, watching as Ken lighted down. Insect wings folded behind his back, his hair wind tossed as he smiled, running towards his friend. Takeru took note of how Ken held himself here, his back straight. He smiled, more so than he did in their home world.

He smiled like he hadn’t in the past week since Osamu’s death. The dark circles that plagued him there were missing and it killed Takeru to see him.

Ken reached out, fingers brushing against Takeru's shoulder, bringing his attention back to the present.

"This place is beautiful," Takeru breathed, turning to look at the tree branches that hung over the river.

Ken nodded, brushing hair out of Takeru’s face. "Has any of the Digi-gods approached you?"

Takeru gave him a side glance, nodding after a moment. "I didn't want to say too much, in front of your family… And no, they haven’t."

"He's not going to be here tonight. He can't dedicate all of his dreaming moments to this place, like I can. He has things to prepare for, with schooling. The Harmonious Ones understand..." Ken paused, glancing to the side. "Of course, they also mentioned bringing in others..."

"Ken..."

Ken raised a hand, holding back a sob as he turned his attention back to the treehouse. His free hand had caught Takeru's wrist, tugging him towards it. "Osamu will be back, I know it! Even if he’s dead, he still dreams, doesn’t he, Takeru? What else would he have to do, but dream of this place?"

"Ken, he's..."

"I know."

Ken looked up when he cut into Takeru's sentence. "I know, he's dead. He's not coming back. He died because of this place, Takeru." His fingers dug into Takeru's skin. "But, you're here, now."

"Angemon says there would be others, too."

Ken stopped when he heard those words, Takeru watching as he glanced back at him. "What are they looking to do, build an army?"

Takeru shook his head. "What were you fighting?"

Ken frowned at the question. "We were fighting..."

Takeru watched the confusion slide across his face, Ken closing his eyes. The minutes slid by, the river gurgling happily next to him.

"The darkness."

Takeru shuddered, feeling his skin turn cold. Then, Ken was pulling him towards the treehouse, letting go of his wrist to climb the ladder. He didn’t know it, at the time, what Ken meant by those words. But they scared him, made him want to know everything.

"That doesn't matter, not now! We have so much to catch up on. It'll be nice, to see you more than once or twice a month. Of course... you don't have to hang out with me, if you don't want." Ken hesitated, glancing down as Takeru started to climb up after him. “I’m sure that the Harmonious Ones will one to speak with you…”

"No, I want to hang out with you!"

They talked of normal things for a while, of school, before Ken turend to him. "Have you found your partner yet?"

Takeru nodded, a smile crossing his features as he pulled out his necklace. "Angemon," he explained.

Ken's face lit into a smile, his eyes dancing. "You'll look beautiful, with wings. I can’t wait to see you fly, Takeru."

~*~*~*~

Fiften was a terrible year, it was decided on both ends. Takeru saw the move of his brother away from home; Ken saw the drifting helplessness that threatened to consume him.

They saw each other, every night that they could. There were others, that Ken eventually grew to come to despise.

They took Takeru away from him.

He wondered, as he watched Takeru laugh and chat with the digimon keeper of the Village of Beginnings, when he grew to detest anyone keeping Takeru away from him. His hair was tied back, braided by Ken's own hand. And they were on a routine patrol. Ensuring that there were no rampaging digimon.

Ken kept away from the others, though he saw them all as they walked through the crystal palace that the Harmonious Ones had built. The bitter taste that was coating Ken's tongue made him walk forward, place a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"I think we're done here. There's nothing more to be gained," Ken murmured and Takeru cast him a glance.

He had seen the depression that had consumed Ken since his brother died. There was nothing he felt he could do to help Ken, other than keep him away from the others. He would give them nods, pass them in the hallways, but there was nothing but frigid silence when they tried to befriend him.

Takeru was the only one Ken would accept as a partner, if he had to accept anyone. Even then, Takeru knew that the others didn't come every night. Sometimes, they would disappear for a week at a time before coming once more, going about the duties that were given to them.

Takeru made it a point to return to the digital world every night, to seek Ken out. Sometimes, they returned to Ken's secondary home, just spend the evening in shared company and forget that any others existed.

~*~*~*~

Takeru ran a hand over his face as he pushed himself out of bed. He was aching, his shoulders burning as he stepped out of his room. It was winter break, the sixteen year old looking forward to sleeping in for once. It hadn't happened, not for long.

He slipped out of the apartment before either of his parents noticed he was up, their argument swinging from one topic to another without consideration for neighbors and volume of voices. Yamato had moved without looking back and the house tension had shifted. His father wasn't there, most nights. His mother left for work early.

It just happened that they crossed paths for the first time in three weeks that morning and each had their own complaints.

Takeru grimaced as he headed out of the apartment building, checking his phone. The group chat was quiet that morning, but a single message made his heart flutter.

Ken: _Want to meet at the coffee shop?_

Takeru smiled, his mouth quirking up. He hadn't seen much of Ken, not in the past couple of weeks. Even going to their secret place by the forked river, he hadn't received a note.

He had vanished, and it made Takeru wonder if he had given up.

Takeru: _sure, be there in 10_

The message hadn't been sent more than five minutes before. Takeru set his path for the coffee shop, excited to see his friend. Boyfriend? He wasn't sure what he would call himself and Ken anymore.

He stepped into the coffee shop with a minute to spare, his gaze darting across the store and sauntering towards Ken. He sat, the other not even pausing in his reading as he inclined his head towards Takeru.

"I think I found something."

"Found something?"

Ken nodded, closing his book without placing the bookmark in it. He steadied his gaze on Takeru, picking up his cup of tea.

"I believe the Harmonious Ones are lying to us."

Takeru blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He glanced down at the book Ken had been reading, the cover blank. Ken set his cup back down, the china clicking against the table top. It seemed too loud in the quiet shop.

"What... would they be lying to us about?"

"I've been serving them for years, Takeru. I've devoted six years of my life to them. I've bled for them. I've lost a brother to them. The darkness that we fight? It's part of the balance-"

"But Piemon, and the others-"

Ken shook his head, cutting off Takeru. "They're... pawns, sure. But, if the Harmonious Ones are seeking balance, striving to destroy Homeostasis will not help, Takeru. They want to destroy a natural part of the world. There are digimon that are trying to take over, sure. Those are the ones that we should be fighting. We shouldn't be trying to destroy a natural part such as darkness."

"But-"

"When was the last time you saw a Virus digi-court?" Ken’s voice was sharp, cutting into Takeru’s protest. It was the tone of voice that Ken used for the likes of Miyako, not him.

Takeru frowned, sitting back in his chair as Ken stared at him. His gaze was sharp, calculating and Takeru twisted in his chair.

"You..."

"Besides Wormmon and I?" Ken corrected, sitting up straight and folding his hands in his lap. “And Stingmon, he wishes to be included as well.”

Takeru hesitated, shaking his head after a moment. "I don't think..." he frowned.

_There hasn’t been a Virus Digimon to be seen in several months, Takeru._

“Several months, at least, according to Angemon.” Takeru deflated as he spke, shuddering at the thought. He hadn’t even noticed that they had vanished.

"There were a few Virus courts when I first went into the Digiworld. Osamu was of a Virus Digi-court as well. You nor any of the others are, though."

The quietness blanketed over them and Takeru figdeted. He didn’t like it and his phone pinged, reminding him of his other plan for the day.

"We're having a get together, you should come."

Ken met Takeru's gaze, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "What time? And where?"

"At Yamato and Taichi's place, around ten. In an hour. Why don't you come, Ken? It would be good for you to meet the others." Takeru wanted Ken to bridge the gap, to be welcomed into the fold. He hated the rumors that the others told about Ken.

Who would have thought that a genius could be so cold?

Who would have thought that a genius would come here?

Why is he so terrible to them? Why did he only like Takeru?

He shook his head, gaze trained on Ken as he pushed the thoughts away.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Ken responded. "I'm more than happy with the passing acquantice we have in the Digital world. There's no need-"

"For me?" Takeru asked, ignoring the look Ken gave him at the interruption. He reached out, touching Ken's hand. They had been friends since they were seven, when Takeru's mother interviewed Osamu. Takeru was the one that Ken trusted.

Takeru was the one that Ken would protect, above all.

Ken mulled over the question, picking up his cup to finish the tea. "All of them will be there?" The question was asked when Ken finished his drink, and only then.

"No, Jou is doing a study course for university, Mimi's still in America. My group of four, and then Yatamo, Taichi, and Koushiro will be there. I don't know if Sora will be able to make it or not." Takeru glances at Ken, smiling at him. "It'll be good for you, Ken. You'll find that the others are just as nice as I am."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "I don't think they would convince me to go somewhere that I feel as if I would be unwanted, 'Keru."

He huffed, shaking his head. "If you don't get along, you won't ever have to go back. You see them, sometimes. While we're all in the Digiworld. It would be nice, for them to know you here, as well."

Ken cast a slanted gaze his way. He lifted a hand to the pendent that hung heavy on the chain, closing his hands around it. The pendent was a bee, carefully carved in a strong metal. The last thing Osamu had given him before he died.

Had that been part of a dream, too?

No, the backside of the pendent still had dried blood that Ken could never wash away.

"Fine, but only this once. And, if I dislike it, I have the right to not go back. Takeru- Takeru!" His face heated as Takeru laughed, his eyes dancing.

"It sounds as if I am making you meet my parents."

Ken rolled his eyes. "If it were simply your parents, I'd have many things to tell them. Mainly, that they're assholes."

Takeru just sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was loose, recently cut, and Ken wanted to go and touch it, run his figners through it. It was longer in the digital world, flowing and beautiful. It was beautiful here, short as it was.

Ken prefered it longer.

He wanted nothing more than to just have fun with Takeru, as they had the first couple of times they had met, before the Harmonious Ones brought in the others.

Before he was reminded of the taste of digimon ash.

"They are..." Takeru hesitated, glancing at Ken.

"They should have gotten a divorce, rather than drag you through all of their issues," Ken retorted.

"And your parents?"

Ken shook his head. "Mama has taken ill, again. it's the same sickness that has been eating at her the past two years. A broken heart. Who knows if she'll ever heal."

"Ken..."

He shook his head, meeting Takeru's gaze and giving him a tight lipped smile. "I want to find the Virus digimon."

"You want to... find them?"

Ken nodded, his eyes flashing. "I want to find out what the Harmonious Ones are doing with the Virus digimon. They have to be going somewhere, Takeru. I've gone to the Village of Beginnings, to see if they are being reborn as eggs and... nothing. Elecmon hasn't had a single virus cross his path in two years. My court is the only one I know that is left..."

Takeru met Ken's gaze. "If I can help, let me know."

Ken nodded, picking up his book and placing it into his bag. "How far is your brother's home from here?"

"A train ride, thirty minutes or so. The meeting's at ten. We'll be late. now, but we can go, if you want. I'm okay, staying with you, too."

Ken looked at Takeru, watched the pleading in his eyes. He reached over, touching the back of Takeru's hand. "I'll go with you. Perhaps... perhaps it will be good for me, to get to know the others."

Takeru smiled, nodding. Ken gathered up his stray papers and pen, placing them in his bag and followed Takeru out.

~*~*~*~

He had met the others a handful of times, when their paths had crossed in their dreams. The Harmonious Ones were careful with Ken, he knew that. They claimed he was too valuable, to be thrown into any fight just because. Ken had wandered the Harmonious Ones' halls, read in their libraries, while others were set out to fight the growing darkness, as it was called.

Now, sitting on the train next to Takeru, Ken had to question the motives of the Harmonious Ones. He pressed his leg closer to Takeru's, catching his attention and smiling at him.

"What if they don't like me?"

Takeru just shook his head. "I doubt that they won't. Daisuke knows of you from football, actually. Perhaps he's a bit upset because he hasn't been able to meet you in the digiworld, not yet."

"Please tell me that you didn't convince me to come because of _that_ ," Ken begged, fear flooding through him. It had been a year since his status as genius child had been mentioned. A year, only due to the fact that Ken had protested replacing his brother. He had put a stop to the interviews, though he still excelled.

He was still known as the next Ichijouji Osamu. And he hated his parents every step of the way.

There was little that he wanted to do that would remind him of Osamu. Everything that he did reminded him, anyway.

He couldn’t even escape in his dreams, without seeing the blood on the white fur.

"It won't be like that," Takeru promised, standing as the train announced their station. From there, it was only a five minute walk, Takeru explaining that Taichi had requested a place near the station, in case they needed anything quickly.

Yamato had relented, and the pair had found a place that was near.

Takeru admitted that it helped him, when he needed to get away from his parents. And the others, when they needed to meet up for daytime planning and getaways.

It was their harbor, in the storm.

Ken stood outside of the apartment door, Takeru raising his hand to the knob. He glanced at him, turning the knob and pushing it open. "After you," he gestured.

Ken rolled his eyes, stepping over the threshold. There were voices, soft, in the dining room and he takes off his shoes, placing them by the rack and exchanging them for a pair of guest slippers, while Takeru does the same and finds his own, personal house slippers.

"Takeru?"

Ken's gaze darts towards the kitchen, watching as the younger, spiky haired man looks up, goggles resting on his chest. He smirks, finding Takeru before he gaze darts to Ken, a question forming on his lips as Takeru walked forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm late." He waved towards his brother, looking at the projection Daisuke had been gesturing towards. Koushiro adjusted the laptop on his lap, taping several keys and the projection enlarged.

"As I was saying, you can see where the latest cluster of data digimon had been deleated. The Harmonious Ones want us to look-"

"There was a court of Betamon living in that pond, prior to the Kiwimon that lived there," Ken interrupted, his eyes flashing as he looked over the area. It was close to where he prefered to be. The two rivers slipping off into their own paths.

"That's not..." Koushiro frowned, glancing over the area. "There's no record of when the Betamon lived in the area."

"Two years ago, they were wiped out," Ken responded, feeling his heart pound. While he felt clammy, he knew he had slid into the calculating persona that chased reporters away. The coldness that he weaponized in his voice his only defence.

There was no gold under his mask.

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow. "How can we be certain that the information that you're giving us is better than the Harmonious Ones?"

"Guys..." Takeru groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It may be accurate infromation, at this time, but there were digimon that lived their prior to the Kiwimon," Ken responded.

He had befriended the Betamon. And recalled exactly when he found that they had disappeared. Only the ash that remained givng any signs that they had once lived so close to Ken’s own homebase.

Koushiro glanced at the two. "It's possible that I didn't receive the full information of the area's previous inhabitants..."

Ken tilted his head, looking at the projection. "I can look into it, the disappearances, that is."

He watched as Yamato and Taichi exchanged glances, turning to look at him. "And you are...?" Yamato asked, his voice cold as he narrowed his eyes.

None of them were used to Ken interjecting, offering opinions. They had seen him, from a distance. Heard Takeru talk about him, of course, along with the Harmonious Ones. But they hadn’t interacted with him enough to know him.

He wanted it that way.

"Ichijouji Ken," he replied with a smoothness in his voice that would have made Osamu proud. The coldness was still there, learned from his own brother.

He scans the room, takes in the group. He could see Hikari, perched on the edge of her chair; Miyako was just to the right, her eyes narrowed; Iori in the background, back straight and gaze trained on Ken; Koushiro muttering over his maps, looking at it several different ways; Daisuke glancing from Ken to Takeru; Yamato and Taichi both staring, Yamato in suspicion and Taichi in quiet amusement.

"We've met you a couple of times, in the digiworld." Hikari was the first to break the silence, her gaze landing on Ken.

Ken nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "It is a pleasure to meet you, here. I apologize if I seem distant, I've been busy the last couple of times we met."

Daisuke grinned, nodding at Ken. "How long have you been going to the digital world?"

"Six years, now," Ken replied. He curls his hand into his fist, hidden by his arms. The nails bite into his skin and he could see the older two's eyes go wide. "I started going there before the Harmonious Ones waged war on the darkness."

"It's not them that wages the war," Taichi began and Yamato shakes his head.

"What can you tell us about the Digiworld?" Koushiro asks, before Yamato gets a chance to ask his question that dances on the tip of his tongue.

Ken swallows, glancing at Takeru. He's still standing on the threshold, not quite apart of the group. He doesn't think he'll ever really be apart of it as he talks, telling them everything that he thinks they should know of that place. Spinning the tale away from the war and what it was like, when peace reigned and Homeostasis and the Harmonious Ones agreed.

This was the most that Ken had spoken to them in in two years.

And he had to wonder what the point was.

He wondered where Osamu fit.

And why he never once mentioned his death.


	2. You'll Meet a Sticky End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I got good news today, I have an in-person interview for a farm coming up in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> I thought the good news warranted a chapter update. I don't know what the update schedule is going to be like. But, I do know the first couple of chapters are a bit... they cover greats amount of time, with maybe a little less detail than one would like. It is to get us to the point in the story that is there to tell, without being bogged down for chapters in minor details.
> 
> Without much else to say, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Title for Chapter One comes from "Vampire Smile" by Kyla la Grange.

Ken leaned forward, peering at his notes. It was dark, his breath billowing in front of him. He looked up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, snapping the notebook shut and standing. The window was open, mild air blowing through.

"Ken, dear?"

Ken opened the door to smile at his mother, his eyes clouded. Her voice was hoarse, her gaze distant as she stood in the hallway. "What can I do for you, mama?" he inquired, voice soft.

Her fingers curled into the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders.

"There's someone on the phone for you."

Ken nodded, stepping out of his room and walking to the phone. He picked it up, placing it against his ear. "Ichijouji Ken speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Ken! There's a party going on tonight, if you want to come. It's going to be the eleven of us."

Ken raised an eyebrow as he heard Daisuke's voice. "I'm sorry, but I have better things to do, Motomiya."

He had heard from him on several occasions and it never ended well. The teenager had a mind of his own, one that Ken wasn’t particularly fond of trying to figure out. He was friends with Takeru, that’s all that Ken needed to know.

"You always say that," Daisuke whined and Ken closed his eyes.

"I am sorry, but I cannot put aside my work for a simple party." Ken flattened his hand against the table, feeling the anger build in him. "There are things to do."

"Ken-" Daisuke began.

Ken let out a sigh, his nostrils flaring in frustration. "I'm sorry, there are things that I have to do tonight. Perhaps I will see you later. Goodbye, Daisuke. And don't call here again."

Ken hung up the phone, running a hand over his face. He was seventeen and angry. He swallowed hard when he heard the phone ring, picking it up. "Ichijouji residence."

There was an iciness to his tone, something that wouldn't have been there before.

"Hey, Ken, it's Takeru. We meeting up tonight?"

Ken flinched the phone, taking a breath to steady himself. "Aren't you going to Motomiya's party?"

"Oh, did he call you?" Takeru asked.

Ken picked out a sour note in Takeru's voice, turning his back to his mother. She was standing in the hallway, a questioning look on her face. "Yes."

"We had our date tonight. I told him I wasn't going to the party yesterday." Takeru sounded exasperated and Ken let himself give a small smile.

"I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Of course," Takeru promised and his words warmed Ken's heart. "I was calling to ensure that you would be there. I'll call Daisuke now and remind him that I'm not coming to his thing."

"Besides, we have finals next week. There's no sense in partying now," Ken scoffed.

"Well, do you want to come to the graduation party he's throwing next weekend?"

Ken considered it, letting out a sigh. "As long as you are going to be there."

"You know, they don't get how we're friends."

Ken quirked an eyebrow, clutching the phone tighter. "Does it matter, as long as we're happy?"

"I don't care what they think. I'll meet you tonight, at the house between rivers."

Ken hung up the phone a second time, taking a breath and retreating to his room with a smile at his mother. It was only eight, but he prepared to sleep, sinking into himself as he lay down.

After seven years, it was easy for Ken to slip into the Digital world. It was here, now, that he opened his eyes, breathing in the sharp scents around him. The gurgling of the rivers greeted him and he groaned, pushing himself upwards.

"Ken!"

He glanced to the side, sliding out of bed and kneeling the the small worm that greeted him, a smile crossing his features. "Hello, Wormmon. How are you?"

He held out his hand to the small digimon, picking him up and nestling him against his chest.

"I'm fine. The Harmonious Ones left you a message while you were gone."

Ken glanced towards the desk, letting out a small snort. "Of course they did," he murmured, stepping towards it. He picked up the paper, looking over the text.

_'To Ken, of the Virus Court,_

_We request your presence at the High Court-_

Ken crumpled the paper into a ball, setting it on fire with the candle he kept lit. He glanced at Wormmon, the digimon watching him, his antennae drooping.

"Ken..." he began and the teenager shook his head.

"Takeru's coming over tonight. I don't want to think about them, while he's here. How are our refugees?" Ken murmured, pulling the chair out and sitting at the desk.

Wormmon hummed over the question, closing his eyes as Ken stroked the top of his head. "They're growing restless, but they understand the need to stay silent. They're ready to fight, when you want to take the fight to the Harmonious Ones."

Ken nodded, closing his eyes. He tipped his head back, letting out a sigh.

"We are barricaded here, and you have your lab underneath..." Wormmon began.

"It's not the Harmonious Ones that I worry about," Ken broke in. He sighed, dropping a hand over his face and rubbed at his temples. "We will fight them; make them pay for everything we did. The humans are who I worry for."

"If it comes to a fight?"

Ken tightened his grip around Wormmon, letting out a sigh. "I'll have to fight them," he confirmed.

He looked up when he heard a knock, their knock, and set Wormmon on the desk. He smiled, collecting himself and walked to the door.

It was always breathtaking to see Takeru, when he came to the Digiworld. His hair was braided, draped over his shoulder, and his wings gleamed as he ducked into the room. Ken caught him in a hug, pulling him close and digging his fingers into the back of the loose shirt that Takeru wore.

"They're killing them, Takeru," he whispered and he felt Takeru stiffen underneath him.

"The virus types?" Takeru asked, his arms wrapped around Ken's waist. Ken was taller, only by half an inch, maybe a full inch.

"Yes, Takeru, they've been killing them. For years now, while I've done nothing." Ken felt strange as he spoke the words, disentangling himself from Takeru.

Takeru reached out when Ken was far enough way, his fingers brushing his cheek. "What are you going to do?"

Ken swallowed, glancing at Takeru. "I'm going to fight. I should have done this ages ago, when Osamu died. I want to know, Takeru, if you will join me?"

Takeru hesitated, watching the light dim in Ken's eyes. He saw Ken's companion look at them, worry sliding across the digimon’s face as Ken shook his head.

"No matter, it's a lot to take in. I... do not want to drag you into this, if it's not something that you would be willing-"

Takeru silenced Ken with a kiss, his lips soft as he let out a sigh. "I don't know what I could offer you, in a fight. And..."

"You don't want to fight against your friends, I understand."

Ken felt a chill pass through him as he turned away from Takeru, gathering himself.

It was something they had discussed, something that Ken tormented himself over. He wondered if it was right to ask Takeru to fight against his friends.

He could see the answer in his friend’s eyes.

"Ken, I-"

"No, please. I... I don't want to put you in a position to choose between me and the others." He paused, tipping his head towards Takeru. "I am willing to wait until school is over. I'll even go to Daisuke's graduation party. I just... they killed my brother, Takeru."

He turned then, his eyes flashing as he met Takeru's gaze.

"What will happen to us?" Takeru asked and Ken felt his heart break.

"Just send me a message, and I'll be here for you. You know the best ways to contact me."

He turned to face Takeru again, watching as the teenager strode forward, catching Ken's shirt in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Ken melted into it, returning the kiss and letting out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Takeru," he whispered, lifting a hand when they broke the kiss, resting it on his cheek and running his thumb over the skin.

Takeru leaned into the touch, letting out a heavy breath. "No, I understand why you are doing it."

Ken tilted Takeru's head, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

Takeru took a breath, his wings shuffling behind him. "Ten years, to the day."

"Ten years?"

Takeru smirked, the teenager taking a step back. "Today's the ten year anniversary of that day I met you, that first time."

Ken nodded, dropping his hand when Takeru was far enough away that he couldn't touch him anymore. "I'll come to Daisuke's graduation party. I won't start anything until after that. I just...."

Takeru shook his head. "Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it. I want to be able to deny anything you say. You are still my friend, Ken."

Ken nodded, feeling the iciness stab his heart. He would always be just a friend to Takeru. All of their previous talks had solidified that.

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~

Ken stared at the wall, feeling a numbness spread over him. He hadn't seen Takeru since that day in the river house, a week ago. Now, he got dressed mechanically, his motions jerky.

It was hard to say what he felt. Hard to describe his emotions as he took the train to Taichi and Yamato's flat. It would have been easier to let Stingmon control the body, while Ken slipped into the Digiworld to finish preparing his work.

_You could still do that._

Ken listened to the spirit's words, frowning as he considered them before shaking his head. _No, I promised Takeru that I would be there. I won't deny him that._

There was a silent agreement between the pair. Stingmon, the spirit that let Ken evolve in the digital world, rarely spoke. He offered advice to Ken, helped him in school, and Ken accepted it without thought. He found comfort in the spirit, comfort in knowing there was someone there that believed him.

Their spirits were private things, not talked about in the company of the others.

_Of course._

Ken smoothed down his shirt with one hand as he raised his other to form a fist, knocking on the door. He slid his gaze to the right, smiling at the woman that he presumed was Yamato's neighbor. She gave him a once over, narrowing her eyes before shutting the door. He rolled his eyes at her, turning his attention back to the door in question as it opened.

"Hey, Ken! Glad to see that you could make it!"

Ken stepped inside the apartment, avoiding the arm that Daisuke attempted to throw over his shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me, Motomiya."

He watched as the teenager's grin widened. "And here I thought you had better things to do. Isn't that what you told me last week?"

"I did have better things to do, last week. I still have better things to do this week, but I promised- ah, hello, Takeru."

Ken let his gaze slide past Daisuke, locking on Takeru. He smiled, though it was hesitant. The pair hadn't seen each other since their last conversation and it hurt to see him then.

"Hey, Ken. Welcome to the party. Want a drink?"

Ken took both Daisuke and Takeru in, seeing the look in Takeru's eyes. Ken turned his attention back to Daisuke. "No, thank you." It would be easier to answer Takeru’s question without looking at him, without playing into the challenge that would be reflected in his eyes.

He slipped past the two, seeing the others scattered about. He was about an hour late, though he could tell that the alcohol was flowing well. They were talking, their voices mingling together. A three bedroom apartment could fit twelve people in it, though it wasn’t comfortable long term.

_How long are you going to stay?_

Ken gave the comment the smallest shrug he could manage, picking up an unopened can of soda as he passed the kitchen bar. He began to slip between the people, listening to their comments and responding in measured tones with questions they asked.

Better to be polite and disinterested, than rude and unnecessary. The questions blurred together as Ken managed to step out of the press, finding his end goal as the couch in the living room, thankfully empty for the time being, though he had seen Hikari and Miyako there just a moment before.

More often than not, he avoided meeting the others in their homes. He Shifted when he felt a hand brush against his upper arm, turning to meet Taichi's gaze.

"You know, we had a bet about whether you would show up or not. Guess most of us lost out. Takeru was insistent that you would come." He smiled, a drink in one hand. "Where have you been hiding, anyway?"

"I've been busy, with the end of school. I have a reputation to maintain." Ken took a step back, looking down at Taichi. It was easy, even more so since his last growth spurt. Taichi’s hair was still the spikey, untamed mess that Ken remembered.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

Ken took another step back, feeling the need to maintain distance, as Taichi looked at him. "What?"

"What happened to your brother?"

Ken saw Takeru perk his head up at those words, the blond's attention narrowing in on them. Ken met Taichi's gaze, wondering if he could strangle the man and escape.

"He was killed in a break-in." Cold, the formal story. No reason to explain they thought it was a tiger. The body had been cremated, due to the wounds. There were no tiger escapes that night. Ken was only fourteen.

The tiger had been a dream, nothing more, obviously. Ken was delusional, stressed.

Too bad Ken found out, first hand, how often dreams could kill.

He gritted his teeth, pushing back the thoughts of claws and blood as he stared Taichi down. There was still a question lurking there, one that may have been Ken’s downfall, if he weren’t too careful.

"Do you want to be your brother?"

Ken could feel everyone's eyes on them and he stared Taichi down.

"No," he replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder, saw that Takeru was behind him, saying something, something... something that should have made sense, but didn't penetrate the fogginess of Ken's brain.

"How about a game?"

It's Miyako that breaks the tension, walking into the room. The small living room table had been shoved to the wall, to make space for the twelve of them to sit, if they wanted. Ken took a quick count, noting that there was indeed, ten others there, besides himself and Takeru.

"What sort of game?" Yamato asked, and with those words, the remaining tension dissolves. Ken uncoils, forcing himself to relax as Takeru guided him to the couch. The conversations pick up once more, Ken sitting down.

_Ken, are you alright?_

Ken focused on the question, tilting his head towards Takeru. He accepted the glass of water that was handed to him, redirecting his attention to where Miyako was trying to argue, with the help of Mimi, the benefits of spin the bottle.

_I'll be fine._

Ken closed his eyes taking a breath and dropping into a light meditative state. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the spirits that trailed after their partners, and the few that were small enough to linger on their partners' shoulders.

He met the gaze of Hikari's Tailmon, the cat giving him a suspicious look before hunching down, whispering something to her. Hikari looked up and Ken met her gaze, tilting his head before continuing his watch of the others.

"It's a graduation party, Miyako. We don't need to play spin the bottle!" Daisuke burst out, Ken letting the sight go and relaxing into his seat. It was comforting to know that they were surrounded by beings that Ken understood far better than anyone else there.

There were still things he needed to learn, but he would get there in due time.

"And I say we should put it to a vote!" Miyako retorted.

"All in favor of not playing?" Taichi called, more than half of the hands going up. Daisuke rolled his eyes, flashing Miyako a triumphant gaze. She rolled her eyes, Mimi handing her another drink.

"You can always leave, if you want," Takeru breathed, his voice just centimeters from Ken's ear. He turned, nearly brushing against Takeru's face to look at him.

"And miss all the fun?" he asked, voice dripping in sarcasm as he glanced at the others.

Takeru let out a small laugh and Ken felt helpless under his gaze. It was something that he felt anytime he faced Takeru.

"At least I got you out of your cave," he murmured. Takeru left the couch when he heard his name, Miyako flouncing over and casting Daisuke a glare over her shoulder.

"You're lucky that you don't have to deal with them on the daily," Miyako commented, taking the seat that Takeru had vacated.

Ken cast her a smile, drawing himself up and nodding in agreement. "I suppose it is the luck of the draw that I get to work so closely with Takeru."

"How did you manage that?" Miyako asked, her words starting to slur.

Ken stifled a sigh, glancing down at her drink before glancing up at her. "I suppose..." he hesitated, casting about for an answer, "it was luck of the draw. I don't know how I managed to be able to work so closely with Takeru. Perhaps it is our courts that work well together."

Miyako glanced to the side, moving closer to Ken. "Do you think I could work with you?"

Ken offered her a smile. "I don't think you would be able to keep up," he admitted.

Miyako opened her mouth to protest, a blush spreading across her face. "I so could," she replied.

Ken just chuckled. "And how would you assume to do that? Do you even know what I do for the Harmonious Ones?"

His gaze flicked to Daisuke, who had stopped mid-sentence when Ken spoke their bosses’ names. Miyako frowned, taking another swig of her drink. "No, but I'm sure I could learn."

"What is it you would like from me, Inoue?" Ken asked. He avoided Miyako when he could, always protesting the change in partnership. He needed just one more night, just a handful of hours more, and he would be in the clear.

He could feel the cat’s gaze on him and he turned, seeing Hikari standing close enough to hear the conversation, but far enough to be polite. His gaze flashed, seeing Tailmon jump down, the spirit weaving her way over to Ken and Miyako, possibly to offer support, but more likely to listen. Ken opted to ignore the intruder.

She opened her mouth, flushing as she looked down at her drink before looking back up at him. "Will you go on a date with me?"

The words are out of her mouth before she could process them, the blush darkening as she realized that the entire room's attention had turned on her and Ken. He glanced up, his gaze flicking to Takeru. His grip had tightened on his drink and there was something Ken couldn't read in his eyes.

He wanted to say he approved of the anger he could detect there.

Miyako leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ken's and he felt as if his world spun. There was a heat that spread behind her and, when Ken opened his sight, he could have sworn that Zhuqiaomon was glaring at him, where Aquilamon had been just seconds before. He blinked again, finding the hovering bird to be glaring at him.

His hands came up, pushing Miyako back and shaking himself. Miyako was one year his senior but it felt wrong to be kissing anyone other than Takeru.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-" Ken began, desperately trying to find a way out of the apartment and Miyako nodded, ducking her head.

"I shouldn't have..." she began.

"I should go," Ken said, standing from the couch. He felt eyes on him. "Congratulations to graduating, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru."

He wasn't sure why Takeru's name felt like a knife pressing against his throat. He was already moving towards the door when he felt Daisuke's hand curl around his wrist.

_Kick him._

_Rude._ Ken resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Stingmon's suggestion, turning to look at Daisuke. "Please, let me go."

"You don't have to leave. Call me curious, but why did you come if you were just going to bail so quickly?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru watched the exchange, feeling the hand of his own partner ghost against his shoulder.

_Should we help him?_

Takeru considered the question, giving a quick shake of his head.

"I came because I was asked, Motomiya." Ken was back in control, the coldness in his voice that Takeru disliked. He liked being able to break through it, break through to the Ken that was underneath the plotting. "And to give a warning."

Yamato was watching the exchange, his eyes narrowed and Takeru could feel Angemon's hand tighten on his shoulder.

_What is he doing?_

Takeru shook his head, watching as Ken pulled out of Daisuke's grip.

"There will be a war. The ashes of digimon will fall and carpet the oceans and the lands. Until not a single one remains. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to add blood into the ashes."

There's a quiet moment that Ken manages to slip from the room before several people throw themselves after him.

Takeru took a moment to collect himself, heading to the balcony located out of the guest bedroom before he jumped the railing. In the years he had been friends with Ken, he had learned a lot. Now, he channeled the feeling of flying as he fell, landing on his feet.

He let his gaze sweep the street, hurrying down the path he felt Ken was more likely to tread. He stopped when he heard a soft sigh.

"Did you know," the voice whispered, "when you kill a digimon for good, they turn to ash, rather than data?"

Takeru whirled, swallowing hard as Ken appeared from the shadows, his gaze dark. "You told me, once, I think."

"I was eleven," Ken murmured. He smiled, though it was sad as he looked up at Takeru.

Takeru nodded, remembering the conversation. "I had hoped... I had hoped you had reconsidered, in the last week."

Ken just smiled, his hand curling around the necklace he wore. He reached back with both hands, unclasping it and taking it off. He held it out, watching the pendent swing in the streetlight. He was silent, for several seconds, before he spoke again. "It's the last thing Osamu gave me. I want you to have it."

Takeru looked down, watching the silver chain glint in the faint light. He reached his hand out, Ken letting it drop. Takeru let his fingers close around the chain before it fell completely, frowning.

"You're going through with this."

Ken just smiled, a sadness in his eyes. "If they come after me here, I will put up a fight." He stepped forward, touching Takeru's cheek. "I won't hurt any of you, if you don't get in my way."

"Ken-"

"They killed my brother!" Ken snarled and he pulled away from Takeru, as if he had burned himself. "I have waited for years. I promised I would wait until after we graduated."

"Iori's still in school," Takeru offered, the words offering a weak cover as they left his mouth.

"Then, I suggest you leave him at home."

Ken tilted his head, Takeru watching him before he nodded. "I don't want to fight you."

"Join me."

Takeru shook his head, shivering under the words. "I... we made a promise to the Harmonious Ones. We pledged ourselves, Ken."

Ken nodded, letting out a sigh. He stepped forward once more, his hand touching Takeru's cheek. Takeru raised his own hand, covering Ken's.

He moved forward, kissing Ken and feeling himself break as Ken pulled away. He disappeared, Takeru examining the necklace as he walked back towards his brother's apartment.

"Where did he go?" Daisuke asked, his gaze darting across the empty street. It was late, late enough for most of the others to have toasted the new graduates and become pleasantly drunk. Takeru just shrugged.

"I couldn't catch up to him. I'm sure we'll see him again."

"We could go to his house," Taichi suggested. "You know where he lives, don't you?"

Takeru glanced at him, watching Yamato hover behind Taichi. "If this is a Digital World matter, we should keep it there. There's no point in going after each other here."

_Spoken like you're wanting to avoid the situation._

_Not helping,_ Takeru thought, hearing Angemon sigh.

"How do we know he'll do the same?"

Takeru's gaze swung to Daisuke, watching as he narrowed his eyes. "He told us we'll only be harmed if we get in the way. Look, we can discuss this back at the apartment, where fewer people can overhear us." Takeru was grateful that the others would be too inebriated to go to the Digital World that night. He needed time to think.

~*~*~*~

Ken ran his fingers through his hair, sitting back in his chair. It felt weird, to be in the Digiworld without being apart of it.

When he woke up, it had felt discordant.

His gaze shifted to the window, watching the river and listening to the gurgling. He had stayed away for the agreed three days. He had promised Wormmon he wouldn't compromise them, until he was certain that he would not be chased. That Takeru would not betray him.

It had not surprised him to see a note on this table, scrawled in Takeru's handwriting.

"Did he say anything while he was here?"

Wormmon looked up from where he was going over coding for Ken, blinking at him before shaking his head. "He looked sad. He showed up the first day you stayed away."

Ken nodded, reaching over and picking up the note that was there.

_Ken,_

_They want me to tell them more about you and your journeys, but I refused. I... I don't want to betray them, but I won't betray you either. My pledge to the Harmonious Ones will be the one I remain steadfast to. I will protect the Digital World from harm._

_Even if that means fighting you._

_I'm going to see if I can find any other reason for the Virus-courts disappearance. I know you think that they have something to do with it. I don't know if I can trust that. But, I trust you. You've never lied to me before._

_There's so much I want to say, that I can't explain. I want... I don't know anymore. I will keep in touch. Let you know what I find._

_Takeru_

Ken stared at the note, flipping it over to stare at the empty side of the page. He put it in a drawer, Wormmon watching his every move.

"Now is not the time to get attached," Ken murmured, hearing Stingmon's chuckle.

_Are you sure you aren't already attached, Ken?_

He rolled his eyes at the spirit's statement, turning and walking to the bookcase. It was easy to select the book that would move the case, stepping down into the cooler stairwell and heading downwards.

The quiet hum of machinery greeted him and Ken paused, running a hand through his hair. _What if I am attached, Stingmon?_

He headed towards the computer, resting his hand on the keyboard and considering the options.

_He knows of this place. Are you sure that he will not come and attack you, here?_

Ken frowned at the question, glancing towards the borrows that the Betamon had made. He turned his attention to the screen, watching the pings.

"Dagomon is on the move," he mused, more to himself

_Is that a bad thing?_

He glanced down, watching as Wormmon joined him, Ken kneeling down and picking up the small worm. "If they were afraid of just him, they could have easily wiped him out. But, no, that's not what they were tracking."

"Are you expecting trouble from him?" Wormmon asked.

Ken shook his head, letting out a sigh. "If that were the heart of the matter, we wouldn't be here." His fingers flew over the keyboard, locking onto target. "No, it's the Harmonious Ones..."

He worked until the day began to give away, reminding Ken that he had another home to return to.


	3. We Can Be Obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ultimate evolution is something that is different in this story. They don't evolve, per say, but they gain the powers of the evolution that they're channeling. And their sanity is what they pay in order to gain that power.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying this story and that it's making sense. If it's not, feel free to leave a comment and I can explain it better, hopefully.

"Takeru!"

The teenager turned when he heard his name, blinking in disappointment to find Daisuke waving at him.

He had thought, for just a moment, that Ken had come to see him.

"Hello, Daisuke, what can I get for you today?" Takeru asked, standing behind the registrar.

Daisuke paused, his gaze sliding up to the menu before he looked down at Takeru. "Nothing, today. I, actually, wanted to ask you something."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. It had been six months since he had last ween Ken. Every time he glanced over his shoulder, he wondered if he would be there.

"Sure, what is it?" Takeru asked, leaning against the counter.

"Are you and Hikari dating?"

"No, nor have we ever been dating," Takeru responded, his mouth pulling into a frown. "What's with the question?"

"Were you dating Ken, then?"

Takeru watched as Daisuke decided to bull through the question. That particular question had become a thing that his own brother danced around. In the last six months, no one had really mentioned Ken, other than to mention that he was too quiet after Ken’s last appearance.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked.

“It’s just a question, ya know?’ Daisuke asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Takeru picked up a hand, running it over his face as Daisuke looked anywhere but him. Their group of twelve had been broken into two groups, five and six, and sometimes Takeru wish he could strangle Daisuke.

"No, Daisuke, we were not dating."

Not that Ken ever wanted to put a label to it. Takeru could still feel the other teenager's hands slide over his skin, fingers tracing his cheekbones before he would be kissed. The laughter and amusement in Ken's eyes as they glittered.

"So... you're not dating Hikari, you weren't dating Ken... do you want to go on a date with me?"

Takeru watched the honesty in Daisuke's eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He had seen how the other had watched his brother, but to have the gaze turn on him.

It was thrilling and fear inducing.

And nothing compared to Ken’s own gaze.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd be your first choice. Also, don't you know it's rude to ask people that while they're at work?"

He was grateful that there was no one else in the cafe. Daisuke just nodded, his gaze turning back to the board. "So, I'll take a..."

Takeru made the drink, feeling Daisuke's gaze on him.

"Are you growing your hair back out?"

Takeru stumbled, his hands fumbling with the cup but he caught it, turning to look at Daisuke with a raised eyebrow. Daisuke returned Takeru's look, his gaze passive.

"You just, look pretty with long hair."

_"Are you going to grow your hair out for me?" The words were met with a tug, Ken's laughter filling Takeru's head as they cleaned themselves up. An afternoon spent fooling around, while Ken's parents were out and they were both breathless but it was so-_

"Takeru?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Takeru asked before he glanced down, feeling the wetness press against his shirt. With a groan, he pulled off the apron, glad it was that which had been soaked.

"You feeling okay?" Daisuke asked as Takeru placed the apron on the counter.

Takeru shook his head. "Just, trying to get through the last couple of months. It's been hectic. My parents are getting a divorce, more digimon are starting to disappear. I moved in with Yamato..." When he spoke his brother's name, he saw a flash of something through Daisuke's gaze.

Something that Takeru had seen in Ken’s eyes, when looking at him.

Daisuke nodded, his gaze locked on Takeru's. "If you need anything... I know you were friends with him."

Takeru tipped his head, looking at Daisuke. "Is this about Ken, after all?"

"You just.... you know him the best. Any idea why he would betray the Harmonious Ones?"

Takeru considered the question as he began to make Daisuke a fresh drink, letting the silence wrap them up. "I could think of a few." he said finally, setting Daisuke's drink down.

He could imagine, if Daisuke had dog ears, they would be perking up at the mention. He took his drink, handing Takeru the money. "Are you okay?"

takeru let out a sigh, but just smiled at him. "You should get going before you're late to work, Daisuke." he chided, watching the teenager check his phone, curse, and scramble out of the cafe, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder.

Takeru waved, watching as Daisuke left. He slumped against the counter, giving himself a minute before setting about to clean up the spilled drink, grateful he was the only one there that early.

~*~*~*~

“You have reached the voicemail of…”

Takeru clutched the phone tight in his hands, feeling the anger and betrayal race through him. Daisuke’s question still danced in his mind.

Even a week later.

It was nearing night and Takeru didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to face the others in his waking dreams.

Not when his mind was flooded with fear for Ken.

Seeing the madness crash over Daisuke, as their fight with the Kaiser and his armies raged. The madness of the Ultimate claim him.

“Please, Ken, pick up.”

Takeru dialed the number again, finding nothing but the five ringing tones, and then the message of the voicemail.

“Ichijouji, I don’t know if you’ll get this message. I want to talk to you, Ken. I need to talk to you. Something happened, during the fight a few days ago. Something happened and the Harmonious Ones can’t be bothered to explain. You’ve been going t the digital world for so long, I am afraid that you know the answers but that you will refuse to tell me. A madness took over Daisuke, and he nearly died.”

Takeru paused, feeling the fear burn through him.

“I’ve already lost you, I don’t want to lose anyone else. Please, please tell me what you know about the ultimate evolutions. That’s what Qinglongmon called it. Please, Ken, if you know anything…”

Takeru felt ashamed as he hung up the phone. He was alone in his brother’s apartment. But, he still felt like anyone could have been listening. Ten other people had keys to the place, besides himself.

He began to pace, feeling the hour wear on and he jumped when his phone pinged.

_One unread email_

Takeru clicked on the notification, a frown crossing his fingers. With the sender reading unknown, he clicked on the header.

_Takeru,_

_The ultimate evolution can lead to madness, if someone lets themself be ensnared with it. If this is the issue that Motomiya is having, find a way to break him out of it. Osamu had luck with physical contact._

Takeru felt his chest ease, reading and rereading the message multiple times. He saved it, putting his phone on the nightstand and closing his eyes. Even now, he could still see Daisuke raging on the battlefield, until he was exhausted and night began to fall.

Takeru was determined to not see that happen to him again.

Or to any of his other friends.

But, in reality, Takeru was grateful that Ken had responded at all.

~*~*~*~

Takeru shoved himself away from the wall, the blast disorientating him. He shook his head, his eyes tracking the digimon. His heart ached as he watched the ringed digimon, seeing one Harpymon swing around, talons outstretched as she descended towards Daisuke.

He lunged forward, spreading his wings to bank to the left and met her talons with his staff. The resulting thud sent him backwards several spaces as Daisuke picked himself off the ground.

"Damn ring." he grumbled. He brushed himself off, focusing on the Harpymon that was battering at Takeru.

The winged man grunted, throwing her off and landing on the ground, standing side by side with Daiske.

_Ringed Leomon, to the right of you!_

Takeru threw up his staff as the warning registered, knocking the giant cat off balance. Daisuke raised his palms as the Harpymon shrieked. The resulting pulse of light caused Takeru to flinch, the Harpymon taking the attack full on and bursting into ash.

"Damn!" Daisuke snapped, turning his attention to the Leomon. Takeru blocked one last attack, shaking his head.

"We need to retreat!"

"We're going to lose ground, Ishida!" Daisuke snapped, raising one hand and releasing a smaller beam of light. It struck the Leomon to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Takeru dropped to the digimon, his fingers finding the mechanism that would let him unlock the ring. He slid the bee pendant into it, watching it shatter.

The sound of shattering gave them a moment’s respite as the digimon shifting amongst themselves.

"Where did you find that, anyway?"

Daisuke was next to him when he asked the question, catching Takeru off guard.

Takeru slid the pendent back into his pocket, shaking his head at Daisuke's question. With a quick glance his way, he offered Daisuke a smile. "I doubt you would like the answer."

He raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the fighting. Their squad of digimon were pushing through the defenses around the Dark Tower. Overhead, an Airdramon was coming and Daisuke growled under his breath.

"Fine, as long as it unlocks the stupid rings, right?" he demanded, shoving himself back to his feet and taking his position once again.

Several of them fought hand to hand, but none of the others quite threw themselves into the battle like Daisuke did.

Takeru twitched, shaking his head at the words. "Come on, we should be able to-"

The sound of the attack caught the rest of Daisuke’s words. He stared, wide eyed as the beast worked his way through the lines of their friends.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Takeru reached forward when he heard the words, his hand gripping Daisuke's shoulder. He could feel Daisuke trembling and Takeru drew him into a hug, shielding him from the ashes.

Their squad, what was left of it, retreated under the barriage and Takeru lifted his gaze. His wings were smeared with ash and he could hear Daisuke crying, struggling to break out of his grip.

“I’m going to kill him.” Daisuke rasped, his hands balled in Takeru’s shirt.

"Shush, shush, it'll be alright.” Takeru whispered, dropping his gaze back down to his co-leader.  
He could see the madness dance in Daisuke's gaze, the madness that took over any of them when they evolved to ultimate.

"They're going to die!" Daisuke snarled, Takeru closing his eyes. He held Daisuke tighter, protecting them from the sight.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to Daisuke's, breaking him from the state of shock.

"We need to leave." Takeru whispered, letting Daisuke go when he nodded, numb. The fight had gone out of him, though Takeru could still feel his heartbeat racing.

"I don't want to fight you."

The two humans froze when they heard the voice, Daisuke's gaze turning to find Ken in the air. He was perched on top of the Airdramon's head, a cape whipping in the wind.

"Then why do this?" Daisuke screamed and Ken tilted his head. The Airdramon was still too far for them to reach, on foot. But, Takeru knew he could meet Ken in less than ten seconds, where he was flying, if he just...

Ken let out a sigh. "The Harmonious Ones lie to you," he began and Takeru took a step back. The ringed digimon had stopped their attacks, waiting for the cue to attack once more. They were docile, when they weren’t forced to fight. "They want to destroy the balance of the digital world."

Takeru curled his hands into fists, closing his eyes. It had been a year since he had seen Ken, a year since Ken had started to refuse to return his calls. When he reopened them, he saw Ken leap from the Airdramon.

Daisuke snorted.

"Are you crazy, Ichijouji?" he snapped, drawing up his hand. Takeru could see the glow form and gather, feeling his stomach drop.

"Maye," Ken commented, letting his gaze sweep around the area. "You are defeated. You should run from this area while you still can."

"Like hell we are!" Daisuke raised both of his palms, the red glow pulsating and aimed at the Airdramon. Takeru flinched as the beams struck the flying digimon, his gaze scanning the area before he found Ken. Ken, who had leapt from the Airdramon and landed on his feet, several yards away from them.

Ken who was closer to him than he had been in months.

Ken tilted his head, watching the pair of them. "Did you know," he murmured, his eyes locked on Takeru's, "that mama died of a broken heart? Two days ago, we spread her ashes where the river forks. We kept some, to stay with Osamu's. But, it's just another thing that was taken."

His cape snapped in the wind, Takeru taking a breath as the man waltz towards him. His eyes were sharp, angry as he took Takeru in.

"And who's fault is that, Ken?" Takeru whispered, voice soft as he met Ken's gaze.

"Hida graduated, as of last week."

Daisuke glanced between the two of them, Takeru throwing his staff out to stop him from charging Ken.

"What's it to you, Ichijouji?" Takeru asked, raising his eyes to meet his gaze.

Ken smirked, his gaze sliding to Daisuke. "It means that the war truly begins, Ishida.” Insect wings snapped out from under the cape and he was gone, several ringed digimon flooding the area.

Takeru let out a low curse, dragging Daisuke backwards and away from the fight that neither of them were capable of.

~*~*~*~

"Why did you stop me?" Daisuke demanded, turning on Takeru as soon as they were in the safety of the Harmonious Ones' dwelling.

Takeru took a step back, snapping his wings shut behind him and bowing his head. "I don't want to see more blood be shed, Daisuke."

"And the digimon didn't matter?" Daisuke snarled, raising his hands and shoving Takeru. He took a step backwards, letting the motion rock him.

"They do matter, Daisuke. We were getting slaughtered and talking to that jerk meant that the rest of our squad had a chance to get away! And they survive, as does the Leomon that we rescued! There is more to this fight than killing the enemy, Daisuke!" Takeru gripped his hand on the staff, feeling nails dig into his skin anyway.

He was shaking and wanted to be away, Ken’s words ringing in his ears.

_You are drawing attention, Takeru._

Takeru turned when he heard Angemon's voice, finding Hikari staring at him and Daisuke. She lifted her chin, her gaze sliding from one teenager to the other.

"Is all not well in lover's paradise?" she chirped and Takeru felt the need to smack her.

"There is no lover's anything, Hikari." Takeru turned, sliding past her. He was rigid and he heard Daisuke groan.

She raised an eyebrow, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "That's not how Miyako heard it."

Takeru paused, stopping when she touched him. "And what did she hear?"

"Well, you know how Yamato has been able to bring Taichi out of his trances..." she began.

Takeru felt his stomach turn, his lips tingling at the thought of the kiss that he had given Daisuke. To calm him, to prevent him from going after Ken.

Takeru wasn't sure how he had known that Ken would be there, but he hadn't wanted him to be hurt.

"The fighting's going to ramp up." Easier to pass the message on. "I have something to check out."

"By yourself?"

The words were hardly out of Hikari's mouth before Takeru spread his wings and took off, darting out of a window and dropping into the air.

He was still thrilled to soar through the digital lands. He felt free, in a way he hadn't for a long time. It was easy to pass over the enemy line.

Though, to see that Ken had crept so quietly, so close to the Harmonious Ones' base made Takeru's heart pound in dread, but he was free.

When he found the river, he felt a wave of nostalgia run over him. It was under similar circumstances that he had first met Ken. Finding the house by the river made Takeru feel like he was coming home, as he raised his fist to the door.

Three sharp knocks and he opened the door, stepping inside.

"I didn't think you would come."

Takeru lifted his gaze, finding Ken sitting at the desk, his back to him. He was wearing normal clothing, rather than the getup that Takeru had seen him in less than two hours before.

Ken turned, his gaze wary as he met Takeru's.

There was a sadness there, uncovered now that they were in private.

"Am I going to be upset by what you have to say, Ishida?"

Takeru stepped forward, swallowing hard. "Maybe, but I'm sorry to hear of your mother's passing."

Ken set his pen down, turning to look at Takeru. "I tried to call you, but it said your line was deactivated."

Takeru nodded, taking a step closer to Ken. He felt drawn in by the man's presence, like he was able to breathe properly for the first time in ages. "Mom and dad got a divorce and I moved in with Yamato, at the end of my final school year. I never got a chance to tell you, after the graduation party mishap. Ken..."

“You called me.”

“And you would have had my new number, if you wanted. You answered my voicemail with an email, though.”

Ken let out a sigh, dropping his gaze. “You deserved to know of the madness before it crept in like a dangerous noose,” Ken admitted, “and I could not bare to see your team be destroyed the a madness the Harmonious Ones refused to tell you of.”

“Thank you.”

Ken stood, turning to meet Takeru's gaze. He walked forward, Takeru's breath catching as Ken's hand found his cheek, stroking it.

"I've missed you, so much, Takeru."

Takeru let out a sigh. He leaned into the touch, feeling complete. "Repent to the Harmonious Ones." he murmured.

The hand stilled, Ken letting out a small, dry laugh. "They are trying to destroy Homeostasis. There are things that Homeostasis keeps bound, in the dark ocean. If they grow any weaker, the dark things will break out."

"Piemon." Takeru guessed and Ken nodded.

"Things are leaking through. Things that shouldn't be in this world. Piemon, the version we fought, had been banished by Osamu and I. There are dark gods in there. But, I didn't invite you here to talk about these things."

"Then, what for?" Takeru asked, the words barely escaping his lips before Ken was moving, pressing up against him and kissing him, hard.

Takeru opened his mouth under the pressure, Ken sliding his tongue in. He felt the press of Ken's knee against his groin and the wall was at his back. When Ken did pull away, Takeru met his gaze, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Takeru." Ken whispered, his hands curling into Takeru's shirt.

"You've mentioned." Takeru groaned as Ken moved his knee, his eyes flashing. It was simple, to kiss Ken again, his own hands going to Ken's shoulders, sliding down to his waist. Ken's hands were on his waist, moving to unbutton them.

Takeru gave pause only once, opening his mouth as Ken's head dipped towards his collar bone. "Ken, I-"

"I saw you kissing him," Ken whispered, the words chilling Takeru. "What made you decide to turn to Daisuke, of all people, Takeru?"

Takeru let out a huff, curling his fingers into the back of Ken's shirt, after moving them up from his waist. He forced himself to relax, Ken's breath on his neck, tongue touching his skin.

"His ultimate-" Takeru nearly bit his tongue as Ken bit his neck, "is unstable."

Ken let out a hard breath threw his nose, the air tickling Takeru's neck. He released the bite, moving to kiss Takeru once more.

"Fuck me," Takeru whispered and Ken moved, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Fuck me, Ichijouji."

"Your wish." Ken whispered, letting go of Takeru just long enough to turn him to face the wall. Takeru closed his eyes, feeling Ken move, his hands cold against burning hot skin.

Ken always ran cold, and yet it still surprised Takeru to feel the cold on his skin.

"Have you fucked him?"

Hands, poised on his waist, the question was asked after the fingers had been removed and Takeru let out a whine.

"No, no, I haven't."

"Hmmm." Ken mused and Takeru closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as Ken began. The slow rhythmic movements turned erratic and Takeru let out a low moan, his hands flat against the wall. It hurt, everything inside him hurt, but it was a pain that Takeru wanted to feel.

When it was over, they tumbled into bed, Ken kissing him, every inch he could reach. And Takeru felt warm, huddled in Ken's arms. A warmth he had never felt anywhere else.

~*~*~*~

"Takeru!"

The teenager groaned as he heard his name, pushing himself out of bed. Morning light filtered in through his half shut blinds and he hurt.

Hurt in a way he hadn’t in over a year.

"Takeru, if you don't get up in the next five minutes, you're going to be late for work!"

Takeru shot out of bed at those words, stumbling to get dressed. His alarm had gone off and he hadn't heard it. An unread message made his heart skip a beat as he clicked on it.

Ken: _You were beautiful last night._

Takeru let out a groan, saving the message and getting dressed, stopping only to ensure that there were no marks that could be seen.


	4. You Have a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No farm job for me, but I'm staying in Vegas and am going to work on my mental health while I'm here.
> 
> More and more information. Will there ever be an end to it?
> 
> Just so you all are aware, this is me trying a different take on the writing style. Let me know what you think of the style itself?
> 
> And the story.
> 
> Edit: Guess who fucked up and forgot to switch two parts around so this chapter makes more sense, time wise?

"What are you doing here?"

Six months since Ken had last seen Takeru.

They had slept together twice, before that third time.

The second time, filled with knowledge that he would be left alone.

The third time was the last time Ken seen him up close and personal. Ken, still sleeping when Takeru had woken and left, without a note. Without a message. Takeru who had cut off contact for six long months.

Again.

Now, Ken was surveying a piece of land through cameras and dark towers, watching the digimon work through the mines. Data and Vaccine types were common. There were even a few, scattered Virus types, though none of them wore rings.

His court was willing to fight back.

They were not terribly far into Ken's territory. His home by the forked river was the center point of his territory. Maybe it was a mistake to let Takeru there. But, in a year and a half, Takeru had kept his silence regarding the location.

And he had only shown up three times, besides.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Ken sat back in his chair, turning to look at Takeru. "So, you came all the way to the middle of my territory to come see me? You have my cell number."

"And pass up the chance to see you in person?"

Ken frowned at that, watching as Takeru sighed. His wings drooped, a look crossing his features. "I thought you were happy, keeping our relationship.... at arms' length."

Takeru shifted, his hands buried in his pockets. "Why did you give me the necklace?"

Ken tipped his head in confusion, watching as Takeru fidgeted. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes distant.

It was something that hadn’t come up before, in any of their other conversations.

When the silence grew too great, Ken let out a sigh, his hand falling flat on his desk. "I wanted to give you a chance. If you haven't noticed, that pendent is charged with more than just magic."

Takeru frowned.

"It has had blood spilled on it, Takeru. The blood of the wrongly accused, or slain, in this particular case. It has power that is beyond our imagination. And it's filled with Baihumon's own injustice. That is what destroyed the ring's ability to function, beyond just brute force."

The blank look made Takeru look a bit like an owl.

Ken tapped a finger to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a ring. The metal was matte, cool to the touch, and alive. "Show me what you do to break the ring."

Takeru caught it when Ken tossed it, holding the ring in one hand as if it might bite. With his free hand, he pulled out the pendent, watching it swing from the chain. It was a moment before Takeru found the mechanism he was seeking and he pressed the pendent to it, watching the ring snap open before shattering.

"Now, try it with your own blood." Ken tossed a second one to Takeru, watching as he fumbled for a brief moment before catching it.

"My own blood?" Takeru asked.

Ken nodded, sitting back in his chair. "I can give you a knife, if you need it."

Takeru placed the bee pendant back in his pocket, raising a hand to his teeth and biting down on his thumb. It pained Ken to see him bleed, but he watched as Takeru smeared his blood on the ring, surprised to see it holding up.

Ken pulled a third one out of his desk, using a small knife to cut his thumb before pressing it to the ring. It shattered, Takeru eyeing him.

"How do I know it's not set to active with your own blood, Ichijouji?"

Ken let out a sigh. "What did the Harmonious Ones tell you of Osamu's death?"

He saw Takeru pause, his body lock up. He only moved when he set the unbroken ring on Ken's desk. "They have never spoken about him. They... only speak of you and your ploy to destroy them."

"Yet you met my brother. You knew, since we were young, that we came here. What reason would I have to lie to _you_ , of all people, Takeru?" Ken's voice was laced with anguish.

"I could ask them."

Ken looked up, watching as Takeru wavered in front of him. "They'll lie to you."

"Can't I try?"

Ken spread his hands, nodding in agreement. "Of course, feel free to do as you need."

Takeru took a breath, running his hand through his hair. "You wouldn't use them on us?"

Ken looked at him, his eyes widening in shock. "No! These are not meant for humans, Takeru. I may be a monster, but I already said I wouldn't harm you if you stayed out of my way."

"Daisuke got hurt, in the last attack on the mines."

Takeru's gaze swung to the monitor Ken had been watching. He reached over, turning it off and focusing his attention on Takeru.

"I don't know what you see in Motomiya, Takeru." Ken realized, as he spoke Takeru's name, that he needed him. Needed him like he needed Stingmon to tell him when an idea was stupid. He stood, walking over to Takeru and studying him. They stood like that, for several minutes before Takeru broke, letting out a sigh.

"I don't... he's a decent person," Takeru responded.

"Do you love him?"

"Ken!"

Ken raised an eyebrow, watching as Takeru struggled to come up with an appropriate response. The minutes ticked by and Ken could see Angemon grow concerned, the longer Takeru held his silence.

"I need you, Takeru. You could come back, be with me." Ken took a step towards Takeru, reaching out. Takeru took a step back, shaking his head.

"You could come back, the Harmonious Ones will accept you."

"They will never give me payment for my brother's death. I will never join them. They seek to destroy Homeostasis, Takeru. That is not a forgivable offence. Not to me."

"I need time to think."

Ken nodded, turning his attention back to the screen. "I'll be here, waiting."

He didn't look up until he was certain that Takeru was gone.

"Did I make a mistake?"

_I think you wish Takeru to be something he is not._

Ken closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Yes, I suppose so."

_There is work to be done._

Ken straightened his posture, turning his monitor back on and surveying the work that was being done. After two minutes, he summoned an Airdramon, needing to get out of his home.

~*~*~*~

“You have to tell me something.”

Takeru’s voice was soft in the morning light and Ken let out a low, soft sigh. His breath barely disturbing the air.

“Do I have to, or do you want me to?”

Takeru frowned at the question, turning his attention to Ken. “I want you to.”

“What do you want to know?”

Another pause as Takeru gathered his thoughts. The conversation trickled back, in bits and pieces, the fact that he had turned to Daisuke. He blinked, shifting and resting his head on the pillow to meet Ken’s gaze.

“Daisuke’s ultimate, our ultimates, all of them. The Harmonious Ones say that they have the highest power. Why is it that we can’t control them? Why are they unstable?”

Ken shifted in his position, squirming down in the bed and letting his head fall against Takeru’s chest. The babbling of the brook made him sleepy, drew him back to the comfort of sleep. But, there was still so much to do that day… he would afford a couple of more hours in bed.

“Very well, it begins with the end of a fight with Piemon, and Osamu running away…”

He reposition himself, sitting up and crossing his legs, watching as Takeru rested his head in his lap, Ken feeling the fluttering of his heart. He drew his fingers through Takeru’s hair, wondering how long their peace would last, before Daisuke or the others took his golden-haired angel away.

It would always be too soon, he was certain of that.

“Your brother.”

“Yes, my brother.”

It had only been a week since Ken had seen Takeru, but he found that he needed the comfort of the other.

He was tired of being alone.

“I was… young at the time, but…” he paused, long enough to know that he had Takeru’s full attention before he launched into his tale.

_Ken let out a breath, surveying the damage that had been done to the field. Clouds were gathering over head, reminding the boy that it would start to rain soon._

_And they still had to find Osamu._

_"Ichijouji!"_

_Ken looked up when he heard his last name, watching as the other boy strode across the field. Rain began to fall, clouding his vision as the brown haired boy stopped, a frown on his gaze._

_"Where's your brother?"_

_Ken let out a sigh. "He went off after Piemon. Told me to stay here so I wouldn't get hurt." It was sweet of Osamu to try and protect Ken, but he felt like he didn’t need the protection. He chafed at being left behind, but he understood._

_"Idiot," Ryo muttered, squatting down and offering Ken a hand. "What was his mood when he ran off?"_

_Ken took the hand, allowing Ryo to pull him up. He still ached, after the beating he had taken. Piemon had caught them unawares, striking with little show. They had been used to the digimon spewing several paragraphs at them before attacking, but there was something different about him. Something that had chilled Ken to the bone._

_"Ken?"_

_He snapped his attention back to Ryo when the other pressed a hand to his shoulder, his motions gentle. Like Ken was fragile and wouldn't be able to stand up to the pressure if there was anymore._

_"I need to know what state your brother was in, before I go after him."_

_"He was angry." Ken brought himself back to the conversation at hand, meeting Ryo's eyes. "He... there was..." Ken was unsure how to describe the anger that had rolled off his brother. He stepped back when Ryo moved towards him, snapping out his wings._

_"I'll go look for him, if you would like to return to the Harmonious Ones' home."_

_The twelve year old nodded at those words, lifting himself into the air. When he was flying, away from Ryo, he felt the trembling begin._

__Stop, Ken._ _

_He paused when he heard the voice, his gaze darting down to the forked river. The first place he had found by himself, when he was nine or ten. It was here that he landed, gathering himself together._

_"What are we going to do about Osamu, Stingmon?" Ken asked, pushing the door open and stepping into the cooler home. The rain was coming down harder, the spirit letting out a huff._

__Hard to say._ _

_"Hello, Ichijouji."_

_Ken turned when he heard the voice, taking a step back towards the door. It was still open just a crack, in case he needed to run._

_The digimon before him tilted his head, letting out a yawn to show sharp teeth. He was sitting just below the window, up on the desk, and Ken felt a jolt of fear run through him._

_It wasn’t someone he had met before and still..._

__Hackmon._ _

_"What do you want?" Ken asked, standing straighter as he faced down the digimon, confident with Stingmon's provided information._

_The digimon watched, narrowing his eyes and standing. He leapt from the desk onto the ground, his cape snapping behind him. "I carry a missive from Homeostasis."_

_"Homeostasis?" Ken asked, reaching his hand behind his back, touching the wood. He could run, if he needed to._

_"Homeostasis is the being of balance, the one that the Harmonious Ones have decided to kill."_

_Ken narrowed his eyes, confusion dancing in them. "I haven't heard the Harmonious Ones speak of any Homeostasis."_

_"They are the balance. And that balance is threatened. Much as the madness that threatens you, for moving further into the territory of unbalanced evolution."_

_“That doesn’t make sense.” Ken wanted to leave, but with the eyes locked on him, he couldn’t, not yet. Ryo and Osamu were off, fighting their own battles._

_Ken was, for the most part, on his own._

_“The adult evolution stage is considered the balancing point.” Hackmon speaking, again, forcing Ken to pay attention to him._

_It was a discussion that the three boys had had, often. Why were they given the adult digimon spirits. Why the digimon themselves refused to evolve, giving the children their power. Strikedramon and Cyclomon had little to offer on way of the topic, and Stingmon kept his knowledge to himself._

_“A balance between being too strong and too weak.” Ken guessed._

_Hackmon shook his head. “Too weak willed and too unstable. There are many things that you three children have been able to do, with just the adult digimons’ power in your hands. Any further and you will start to lose your mind. Your brother is already stepping towards that path.”_

_Ken leto ut a breath, slumping against the door. Seeing him go after Piemon with a single mindedness only confirmed the digimon’s words._

_“Will that happen to all of us?” Ken whispered._

_Hackmon gave him a stare. “I do not believe it will happen to all of you, no. Homeostasis wishes to speak with you, Ichijouji Ken. Beware the Harmonious Ones, for their intentions are impure.”_

_There was a crash outside, Hackmon disappearing as Ken jumped away from the door. He yanked it open as he spun, seeing Ryo wrestle Osamu to the ground._

_“Stop!” Ken shouted, running out of the house and skidding to a halt. His eyes flashed as Osamu looked up at him, Ryo having pinned his hands above his head._

_“Tell him that.” Ryo grumbled, Osamu going slack under him. He pulled his arms back, watching as the other boy began to sit up. Ken narrowed his eyes, Osamu turning to him._

_“Who was here?”_

_His voice was rough, strained, and Ken glanced over his shoulder._

_There was a moment’s hesitation before he told his brother and Ryo of Hackmon, keeping the digimon’s words in mind._

_Osamu nodded, letting himself fall back to the earth with a thud. “Piemon got away.”_

_“We can deal with him later, when you aren’t about to fly off the handle,” Ryo promised, “besides, it’s almost night time and we should head home soon. We can meet up later, figure it out.”_

_“I have plans to meet up with Takeru tomorrow.” Ken interjected._

_“We’ll be at the library. Meet up with me, at least,” Osamu suggested to Ryo, “we can talk while Ken plays with his friend.”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you know what we discuss.” Ryo promised with a smile at Ken. He was still straddling Osamu, a hand on the other’s chest._

_“Can you let me up?” Osamu asked._

_“Are you going to run off?” Ryo inquired, tipping his head. There were silver braces on Ryo’s arms, the blades flashing in the dying sunlight and Ken shivered, the air growing cooler._

_“Yes.”_

_Ken felt the tension release from his body as Ryo pushed himself off Osamu, handing him a hand and pulling him up._

“Touch.”

“Mm, touch is a good way to pull someone out of their insanity. It makes them remember that they’re human. Osamu and Ryo worked well for each other. I don’t know if they ever started a relationship... “ Ken trailed off, letting out a sigh.

“Ryo?” Takeru asked, muffling a yawn. He had started to doze, halfway through the story and Ken had nudged him awake, reminding him where they were.

“Akiyama Ryo, he was Osamu’s friend and really the only competition he ever had. He disappeared before Osamu’s death. Takeru, you have to go before they come looking for you.” Ken nudged the teenager up, concern in his eyes.

“You not going to ask me to stay today?” Takeru asked, sitting up and looking at Ken.

The other let out a sigh, his gaze drifting to his computer. “You’ll just tell me no, you’ve made a pact to the Harmonious Ones. I don’t want to ruin a morning with you by asking you a question I know the answer to.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too, Takeru.”

Ken watched, falling back into bed as Takeru got up, collecting a spare pair of clothing. He stood by the door, looking back at Ken.

“If things had been different…”

“I would go with you.” Ken mused.

“But they aren’t.”

“No, goodbye, Takeru.”

Ken watched him leave, feeling the sinking pit in his stomach. He closed his eyes, pulling the blanket that still smelled of sex, sweat, and Takeru close to his face and letting out a low breath.

The day could wait a few more moments.

~*~*~*~

"Daisuke, what are you doing?"

Takeru rolled over in bed, finding the other sitting on the edge.

"Do you think he's playing with us?"

"... Taichi?" Takeru asked, sitting up and looking at the man. A week after this talk with Ken and Takeru felt more confused than he had been. The conversation played over in his head, each day making him twitch further.

Taichi hadn’t made it any easier, with his need to lighten the mood.

"Ichijouji," Daisuke responded.

"What would he get for dragging this out?" Takeru asked, reaching out and gliding his fingers along Daisuke's back, feeling the ridges of his spine.

"There are things we can't do, because he keeps getting in the way." Daisuke took a breath, his voice wavering and Takeru drew him back, wrapping his arms around him. "You've known him the longest. Maybe you could figure out what he's trying to do."

"I knew him, sure. But I don't understand what he's trying to do anymore than you do, Daisuke." Takeru felt the back of his neck prick as Daisuke shifted in his arms.

"But you were friends with him," Daisuke began and Takeru felt himself grow irritated.

"Do you believe me when I tell you that I do not know what he is doing? We _were_ friends, Daisuke. Were, being the keyword. I haven't seen him since that day he rejected the Harmonious Ones." The small prick of guilt was easy to shove aside.

Easier to lie to Daisuke, when they couldn’t see each other’s faces.

"So, where do you go when you leave the sanctuary?"

"There's a couple of places I go to get away from the hussle and bussle of the palace," Takeru responded. They sat there for several more minutes, Daisuke letting out a yawn.

"Want to try and get more sleep? We don't have to be up for another two hours.”

Takeru relaxed when Daisuke nodded, pulling them both to lay down. He ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair, his thoughts whirling as the image of Ken kept appearing. Ken, fallen to his knees and screaming; staring at his brother's grave; passing the news that his mother had died.

He tried to sink himself in the thoughts of Daisuke, but his mind kept returning to Ken.

_You could look into the matter._

Takeru hummed when he heard Angemon's voice, closing his eyes.

_What if I don't like what I find?_

_You'll stop obsessing over the boy._

Takeru rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Daisuke.

~*~*~*~

Takeru opened his eyes to the palace walls. He pushed himself off the bed, shaking out his wings and wandered the halls. It was quiet, nearing night in the digital world and Takeru knew that he had no reason to be there.

When he stopped outside of one of the balconies, he was unsurprised to see Hikari slumped over the railing.

He cleared his throat, stepping out to join her.

"How are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, maintaining a careful distance between him and her. In recent years, he was unsure what his relationship with Hikari was. He could see the edges of distrust creep through her, but she just smiled at him.

"I just returned from a patrol. The Kaiser's territory is growing by the second. Even with knocking down towers, we weren't able to gain any ground." She let her gaze fall to the trees below and Takeru nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Takeru responded. "I wanted to speak with the Harmonious Ones."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, her gaze flashing in curiosity. "How was your date with Daisuke?"

"It was... fine.”.

"Just because he's persistent doesn't mean you have to keep trying to have a relationship with him if you aren't happy in it."

Takeru shook his head, his eyes distant as he looked away. "What we've been doing has been adding more confusion than I care to admit. How are you and Miyako?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "It's okay. She's trying to figure out what she wants to do and can't decide on a career. She considered joining the police force, for a couple of weeks. Then I reminded her that we couldn't access the digi-spirit's powers while we were in our reality."

"You going to ask her out?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I don't know if she's interested in that kind of thing."

"Who's interested in what?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when he heard Miyako's voice, her gaze darting to Hikari. "We were discussing if Sora or Mimi were more likely to be into girls," he commented.

"Sora." Miyako's response was a little too quick and Takeru gave Hikari a glance.

"Based on what?" Hikari retorted.

Miyako opened her mouth, her face flushing as she turned, muffling something with a cough. "Anyway, I finished up our reports for the Harmonious Ones. I'm headed out. See you in the morning?"

Hikari shook her head, Takeru glancing between them both. "Well, I have to go see if I can get an audience. You have a good night, Hikari."

"Good luck on whatever it is you're looking for," Hikari replied, turning to stare at the gardens once more.

Takeru made his way through the maze of walkways, finding the door he needed and raised his hand. The sound of his knocking sounded through the hollow room and, as he waited, he questioned the folly of his behavior.

"Enter."

With the word, the door swung open and Takeru stepped through.

He had only been in the inner sanctuary of the Harmonious Ones once. Stepping in now, he felt the gaze of the four holy beasts swing to him. The room was made of crystal, strong enough to hold them up, wth a tree pulsating light from the middle. Baihumon and Qinglongmon stood closet to him, while Xuanwumon And Zhuqiaomon stood further away, completing a half circle.

"Welcome, Takeru, bearer of Hope. What do we have the pleasure of seeing you for?"

The rumbling voice was filled with thunder, Takeru turning to look at Qinglongmon.

"I was... I was curious, if there was ever a chosen by the name of Ichijouji Osamu."

The air stilled, Takeru smelling lightning as Qinglongmon turned his head to Baihumon, his eyes glittering. It was hard to read their movements, to understand what they were thinking. When Baihumon moved forward, he stood before Takeru, lowering his head.

"You have let your thoughts become clouded, Takeru."

He shifted, lifting his head to meet Baihumon's gaze. He was closer than Takeru remembered, his claws gleaming as they tapped against the crystal. It was easy to imagine red on Baihumon's claws.

"There was a child here, once, by that name. He let his thoughts become clouded, let the darkness and temptation of so-called balance drive him from our home. His brother is following the same path. He threatens to coat our world in ashes and we cannot allow that."

"So, you killed him?"

"We took care of a mistake that should have never been allowed. Much like we will do with this troublesome Ichijouji as well. Be careful of where you walk, Takeru."

Baihumon's eyes narrowed as Takeru took a step back. He bowed, murmuring something before he walked out of the hall, only breaking into a run when he was free of their gazes.

~*~*~*~

Takeru stared at the house, touching the pendant he wore around his neck. The bee was a comfort, something to remind him that Ken was still there. When he knocked on the door, he had to wonder if Ken was there.

He relaxed when the door slid open, Ken peering out of it.

"I haven't seen you in this world for several weeks. Where have you been hiding?" Ken asked, sliding the door open and allowing Takeru to step in.

"I've been sick," Takeru said, following him in. His gaze swung around the house, settling for staring out the window.

"You talked to Baihumon."

Takeru paused when Ken said those words, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He gave the other a nod, Ken slumping into his chair.

"There is little that I hid from you, Takeru. I understand the need that you have for sourcing the facts. I do not blame you. It is a heavy topic for any to hear.

"I believe you."

Ken looked up, letting out a sigh. "I hardly see you, Takeru. You see what I'm doing to the digital world. Yet, you want to believe me? What do either of us gain?"

Takeru shook his head, meeting Ken's gaze.

"The others will believe you betrayed them."

"Maybe, I'm prepared for that. I don't... I don't want to be away from you, Ken."

"They find out, they may kill you."

Takeru shook his head. Ken crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the other hesitated. "I'm willing to do it."

Ken shook his head, getting up from his desk and walking over. "I don't want you to throw your life away for me, Takeru. I'll take you, and love you, but consider what it would mean, if you would never see any of them, except on the battlefield again. What of your brother?"

Takeru closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I don't know if I can stay away from you."

Ken walked forward, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "You're welcome to come to me, any time that you need it."

"And Daisuke?"

"I'll agree to not discuss him, nor harm him. As long as he stays out of my way."

Takeru nodded and Ken pulled him into a hug, his fingers pressing into the small of Takeru's back.

"And you spend once a week with me?"

"Yes."

He wasn't sure if he felt like he was falling or flying, but he could feel Ken hug him tighter, thrilled that he would come around.


	5. We'll Be The Broken Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never explained the importance of courts.
> 
> This fic is a hot mess, isn't it? Sorry about that. This chapter should have the rest of the background information that I feel was necessary for y'all to know. If you got any questions, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for sticking by and reading along, I appreciate it. Also, you'll note that the tags got updated!
> 
> PS: I do not, in any way, condone cheating. You can have a healthy poly relationship.

Ken leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He was halfway through his second year of war, and he could see that Takeru was still on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His chest burned with pride that Takeru was still there.

The maps in front of him weren’t nearly as detailed as the maps that he could pull up in his lab. But it was still enough to depict the troubled areas. Show him where the resistance was forcing him away from the Harmonious Ones’ home and base, but allowing him to expand further.

He saved his current project, turning to face the bed.

"Don't you have to be going soon, Takeru?"

The man groaned, pushing himself off the bed. "You make it so hard to leave, though."

Ken let out a small hum, tipping his head back to watch Takeru move. He turned the chair around, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Join me, then."

"You know I can't, Ken."

The words, no matter how many times Takeru spoke them, still hurt Ken.

Takeru collected his stray clothes, pulling them on and smoothing them down. He shook out his wings, running a hand over his face. It was a moment before he walked to the table, taking the brush that was there and started tugging it through his hair.

“I know.”

His response was soft as he watched Takeru. Takeru paused, turning to look at Ken and set the brush down.

“I love you, you know that?” Takeru whispered.

"Of course. Are you coming over for dinner tomorrow?" Ken got up from his chair, fetching a shirt. He could feel Takeru’s gaze track him as the man sat back on the bed, pulling his boots towards him.

He began lacing his shoes up, not bothering to look up when he spoke. "I'll be able to make it." He stood next to Ken, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Company dinner, right?"

"You're my plus one. Daisuke won't be mad?"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "I am perfectly happy dating both of you."

"You're lying to him."

"So, first it's that you don't mind, now you think I'm lying to him?" Takeru narrowed his eyes, Ken letting out a sigh. He raised his hand up, touching Takeru’s hand and shook his head.

"I love you, and I am more than pleased that you come to me, Takeru." Ken leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. “I just don’t think it’s fair to Daisuke.”

"It sounds like you're jealous."

Ken let out a small hum, pulling Takeru onto his lap as he returned to his seat. At the tender age of twenty, Ken was already slowly losing his mind to the business realm of life. The war, while it still raged, had slowed to something that was manageable, on all sides.

"I'm just worried for your health. You hate lying to them."

Takeru let out a hum, placing his hands on Ken's shoulders. "If I tell them the truth, they'd disown me."

"But are you okay with it?"

Takeru leaned down, ignoring the last question as he pressed his lips against Ken's.

“I don’t know.” Takeru broke away, meeting Ken’s gaze. “I feel like I’m torn in two. My oath to the Harmonious Ones…”

“Means a lot to you,” Ken finished.

“I don’t want to disappoint my brother. I don’t even think it’s about the oath anymore. It’s about my family. They think you are a terrible person, Ken.”

“I am a terrible person.”

His words were broken off when Takeru bit his neck, eyes flashing.

“You are trying to do what’s right and I’m only making things worse, aren’t I?” Takeru whispered.

Ken gave a grunt, wrapping his arms around Takeru’s lap and closed the distance.

Ken was kissing Takeru, the man straddling Ken's lap when his computer started to blare.

With an air of practiced ease, he turned his attention to it, placing his hands on either side of Takeru and began to type, ignoring the fact that Takeru had decided to continue kissing him. There was a muffled complaint, Takeru letting his kisses trail down to Ken’s neck.

It had, sometimes, been the only way to distract Ken from his work.

"Shit."

Ken froze as he read over the incoming report.

"Ken?"

"Shit, shit, shit," Ken muttered, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, turning to look at the computer. 

_Maybe he's finally cracked._

Takeru huffed when he heard Angemon, the spirit offering him a shrug. Takeru slid off Ken's lap when he moved to stand, catching himself on the edge of the desk.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Takeru asked, watching as Ken frantically lunged to the bookcase. Takeru had seen the lower base once before. It had been an accident, Ken preferring to keep his personal life and his work life separate. Now, he raced down the steps, barking orders to the Betamon and Gazimon that lived there.

He turned, meeting Takeru's gaze. His eyes were wide in fear, and he nearly tripped down the stairs as he looked backwards. "We have to inform the Harmonious Ones that Dagomon slipped free of his chains."

"Dagomon?" Takeru asked, trying to catch up as Ken moved deeper in. The few times he had seen Ken this worked up, it hadn’t ended well for the chosen that were trying to sneak up on him.

"He's-"

Ken stopped, going still as he glanced over at his court.

Each chosen had their own court. Digimon that would help them, act as a first line of defense, if needed. Of all the courts that Takeru had interacted with, including his own, the digimon normally consisted of adult and perfect digimon. The only Virus digimon Takeru had ever seen were Ken's court of child and, twice, an adult digimon.

There was distrust in the Virus digi-court as Takeru appeared, to which Takeru would not blame them one bit.

"They can call me Kaiser all they want," Ken said, stepping in front of Takeru, "but these digimon are more loyal to me than the Harmonious Ones ever were. I will not let Dagomon destroy that."

Takeru picked up his communicator when it started blaring, glancing at Ken as he turned back to the giant monitors before placing the to where the only thing Daisuke could see was his wings.

"Hello, Daisuke, what's up?"

"The Harmonious Ones are calling an emergency meeting. Where have you been?"

Takeru spared Ken a glance, shaking his head as he frowned. "I'm doing a lone patrol. I'll be back in two hours. What's wrong?"

"I thought we agreed- never mind. There's something big emerging from one of the lakes. The Harmonious Ones have it blocked off until we can figure out what it is. I don’t think they’re going to be able to hold it, but whatever it is… it has them scared, Takeru.”

Ken rolled his eyes as Takeru fiddled with the communicator. He was aware that Ken could hear them and Daisuke would be able to see him, if he came closer. He took a step back, feeling his heel hit the bottom step. Ken raised an eyebrow, his gaze darting from Takeru to the communicator.

“Are they holding the meeting at the towers?” Takeru asked.

“Yeah, I’m headed back that way now. You’re safe, aren’t you?” Daisuke asked and Takeru could tell he had stopped to make the call.

“Yeah. Give me two hours and I’ll be-” Takeru was cut off as Ken doubled over, letting out a soundless cry. He felt himself go numb, Ken’s hands curling into fists against the ground.

“Takeru?” Daisuke asked, panic flooding the man’s voice.

"I have to go, one of the Kaiser's patrols spotted me. I'll be safe. See you soon."

Takeru clicked the end button, shoving the communicator into his pocket and dropping to his knees next to Ken. "Ken, hey, what's happening?"

"The scion of Light has ignored our calls."

Takeru blanched as he heard the rolling voices speak in Ken's voice, his gaze darting side to side. "Who... are you?"

"We are Homeostasis, the balance of the world. Dagomon has escaped. With him comes the endless destruction. The Harmonious Ones deal in blood and permanent death, thinking that they could wipe out those they do not wish to court with. The balance has been upended, scion of Hope. Do not be dissuaded by their actions. They care not for the world."

"What do we do about Dagomon?" Takeru asked, his voice rising in pitch as the possessed Ken rose to his feet.

They turned blank eyes on Takeru and he felt the urge to pull away as they reached out.

"The dragon shall rise. The form was lost, but it will be whole once more. Destroy Dagomon, make the Harmonious Ones see sense. It is the only path forward."

Ken shuddered, Takeru reaching out and catching him before he fell to the floor.

"Ken, Ken, are you okay?"

Ken groaned, raising a hand to his head and opening his eyes to look at Takeru. "What'd they have to say?"

"That's happened before?" Takeru asked, helping Ken sit up. Takeru let Ken rest his weight on his leg, his free hand reaching out to press against Ken's cheek.

"It has, hasn't happened for a while, though. The last time was... right before Osamu died." Ken shifted, resting his head on Takeru's chest. "What did they say?"

Takeru hesitated, Ken opening an eye to give him a glare before shutting it against the harsh lab light.

"They said Dagomon escaped, that he brought endless destruction... that the dragon will rise, once more. That the scion of Light ignored their calls? Do you know anything about that?" Takeru asked, smiling at Ken let out a huff of annoyance.

"Each chosen, when they come to this world, has a quality about them that will attract their spirit. The Harmonious Ones discussed it with myself and Osamu, once. Mine is Kindness, his... was loyalty. I'm surprised if they didn't discuss that with you and the others. It's the key to evolving to higher levels,” Ken paused, “that’s what we were told, anyway.”

Takeru stared down at him, wrapping his arm around Ken. "What do you need to do?"

"I'm going to see where Dagomon broke free from. He was able to title himself king of the world of darkness for a reason. With his every step, there will be destruction that follows. That is not something that can be ignored. All of the digimon you fought, prior? That escaped from the Dark Ocean? Don't compare. He’s a nightmare."

Ken was already pulling himself from Takeru's arms, his gaze sliding to him.

"And you only gave yourself two hours to get back to Daisuke."

Takeru closed his eyes, letting out a groan. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch over my angel and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Ken reached up, tugging on a strand of Takeru's hair. "You have horrible bedhead, just so you know. You didn’t get the back of your hair at all."

"Maybe if you weren't so-" Takeru's comment was cut off as Ken kissed him.

Takeru gave the kiss his attention, only pulling away when he heard his communicator go off once more. With one hand, he fished it out of his pocket, Ken smirking at him.

"Hey, Takeru, where are you? Daisuke said he called you, that you would be about two hours. It's been almost an hour. Koushiro is about to track you down at Yamato's request. The Harmonious Ones are impatient."

Takeru grimaced as he heard Hikari's voice, gaze dropping down to Ken. Luck for him, it had only been a voice call and not a video call this time. "I got held up," he said.

Ken moved out of Takeru's arms, picking himself up and holding his finger to his lips when the other digimon started to come near. He shook his head, shooing them off and started to head upstairs, Takeru following him.

There was nothing to be gained with them down there.

"Look, you and I need to have a talk. But it's not going to be when you're in the dead center of Kaiser territory, okay?"

Takeru froze, Ken neatly avoiding him. He glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as Takeru shook his head.

"Who said anything about that?" he asked, catching up to Ken.

Hikari let out a huff. "The others seem to forget that we can track each other's location at anytime, Takeru. Look, just hurry back to the palace and I won't tell anyone. We can talk later, okay? You’ve seem distracted lately and… I don’t know if it’s something that happened with Daisuke or something that happened here."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there soon. Thank you, Hikari." Takeru's gaze drifted to Ken where he stood at the top of the stairs, hi hands on his hips as he waited for Takeru.

"Just, stay safe, Takeru. See you soon."

Takeru shoved the communicator into his pocket as Hikari hung up, scurrying to catch up to Ken.

"Something the matter?" Ken asked as they stepped out of the house.

Takeru glanced at him, stretching his wings and preparing to take off. "Other than Hikari’s intuition and this Dagomon... not to mention Homeostasis. Life's just peachy."

Ken stepped forward, capturing Takeru's face in his hands. He kissed Takeru, letting out a small hum. "You're beautiful."

Takeru returned the kiss, letting out a small moan. It was too short, when Ken did pull away. He was already hovering, his insect wings shimmering in the light.

"Shall I have a patrol attack you as you leave, to make your foray into my territory less... condemning?" Ken murmured.

Takeru gave him a hard stare, Ken moving closer. "What about-"

Takeru's words were lost as Ken lunged at him, laughter in his eyes as he swooped, forcing Takeru to dodge. His hair was ruffled by the movement, his wings stretching to catch himself before he fell. Ken lunged at him several more times, Takeru blocking his final attack and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you," Takeru breathed and Ken's eyes danced, the two pulling away.

Takeru flew higher into the sky, setting his sights towards the edge of the Kaiser's territory.

~*~*~*~

Ken watched Takeru go, feeling the heaviness in his heart as he, himself, turned towards the distress signal. It was on the edge of his territory, where Dagomon had appeared. Already, the rot began to set in and Ken could smell the acid in the air.

The quietness set Ken on edge as he looked at what used to be the lake, nothing but dead land surrounding it now. With a flick of his wings, Ken moved closer, Stingmon keeping his eyes on their back.

None of the others were here, the Harmonious Ones true to their word of a meeting. When Ken turned, he opted to follow the path that Dagomon had taken.

The digital world, a place that Ken had always considered full of life, was dull where Dagomon had tread. When he paused to see the destruction, he shuddered and shook himself. The last fight with this digimon he could recall ended poorly.

Ken shuddered as he stared. There was ashes, laying along the paths and he wanted to cry. The only reason they had been able to beat back Dagomon before was due to the Harmonious Ones.

Before they had been corrupted.

It was another hour before Ken reached up with the fighting. When he landed, it was to avoid the man turned wolf that came hurtling through the air.

Ken turned to face the battle, concerned as Dagomon vanished, the air around him rippling like waves. Just behind where he had vanished, Ken could see a Dark Tower, standing tall and proud.

With him vanished, Ken turned his attention to Taichi, watching as the man knelt next to Yamato. Daisuke wasn’t far behind, limping and grumbling something that Ken didn’t care to try and catch.

"He'll be back."

His gaze flicked to the trio, watching them freeze and acknowledge that he was there.

"What do you want, Ichijouji?" Taichi's voice was cold as Ken raised an eyebrow, placing his hands behind his back. They were on the edges of his territory, but he knew from the path of destruction that it had wandered from somewhere deeper.

"I came to see what was making a mess in my territory, Yagami." Ken glanced around, seeing that the lake was turning a murky color. He frowned, taking a step back when he felt Daisuke's stare turn to him.

"We already have enough problems. Don't you have a village to go conquer, or something?" he spat and Ken tilted his head, eyes narrowing.

"Dagomon is like nothing you've fought before," Ken warned.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, staggering up to Ken. He was still limping, blood welling in a gash just above his knee.

"What do you know about him?" Daisuke demanded.

Ken let out a small hum, his gaze darting to the others. "A word to the wise," he mused, "the longer you stay in an animal based transformation, the more your soul will try to conform to it. I would suggest finding a different method, Ishida." He had seen Ryo do the same thing. Not quite something that was their Ultimate, but gaining enough of their spirit’s power to become them.

The man in question jerked his head up, a snarl forming on his lips as Taichi pulled him back down, already working on splinting the arm that had broken.

"And how do you know, Ichijouji?" Taichi demanded.

"There is a beast known as Cyberdramon. He used to go by Akiyama Ryo. He slipped into the frenzied state that was his evolution and never returned to his human state.” Ken ignored the look of contempt that Yamato shot him.

“Anything else you got for us?” Taichi grumbled.

“Dagomon is another such human to beast transformation. Only, he is much worse. He has a connection to the World of Darkness and he will use it to destroy the world as it is. He will drag you under the ocean with his tentacles, if you aren't careful. And his presence will cause much distress to this world. Homeostasis is unbalance, with the so-called Harmonious Ones rebelling. Dagomon will only make it worse. You can already see the destruction that he has caused."

Ken let the words fall, his eyes tracking the movement of the three.

It was Daisuke that moved, Ken bringing up an arm and blocking the bunch that had been thrown his way. He stepped closer, pushing Daisuke off balance.

"What did you release?"

Ken let his gaze slide sideways, landing on Yamato as he pulled himself away from Taichi's grasp and stood, his eyes flashing.

"I released _nothing_ , Ishida. If Dagomon is not defeated, and soon, he will consume this world and none of us will return unless your desire is to be corrupted."

He let his voice ring around them, echoing back. The waters lapping at nothing reminded him of another time, another fight. One that they nearly didn't win. One that cost them a friend.

He walked away.

"What do you suggest?"

Ken stopped when he heard the desperation in Taichi's voice, tilting his head and looking back at hem. "What do I suggest?" he released, amusement curling in his voice. "I suggest that you get out of a war that you have no business being in, Yagami. Before you get hurt."

"Daisuke!"

Ken glanced to the side as Takeru landed on the field in a flurry of wings, reaching out to steady Daisuke.

"Hey," Daisuke said, turning his gaze to Takeru.

His eyes flashed with a softness Ken hadn't considered. It was gone, though, when Daisuke looked back at Ken. "So, what do you propose, Ichijouji?"

"That you clean your leg before infection sets in." Ken looked forward once more, striding away from the scene. He was at the base of the dark tower when he heard the whistle of a staff. He sidestepped it before it struck, whirling to face Takeru.

There was the ring of the tower being hit, calling everyone to attention.

"What did you do to Daisuke?" the man demanded and Ken arched an eyebrow.

"Why is it always me that does something to you? Can't his own stupidity be enough of an excuse for you, Ishida?" His hand darted forward, catching Takeru's staff as he swung it again. His hand tightened on it and he met Takeru's gaze.

"Hey, no, it's- Takeru!"

Daisuke was limping their way towards them and Ken smirked.

There was a summons, one that still tugged at Ken’s own blood to answer.

"Your master is calling, Ishida," he hissed, pushing the staff away. "Dagomon is on the loose and your whimpering Harmonious Ones will not be able to help you defeat him. If you want to join Homeostasis, I will always welcome you with open arms." His voice rose for the others to hear, Daisuke making his way to Takeru.

Ken felt the flare of jealousy as Daisuke's fingers curled around Takeru's shoulder. "We'll be able to defeat him and you'll see who's in the wrong, Ichijouji. I think you were the one that released him. How else would you know so much about this terror?"

Ken let his gaze slide away from Daisuke, up towards the sky before he showed the four warriors his back, unafraid.

"I know what I know, Motomiya."

~*~*~*~

"Who's Akiyama Ryo?"

Ken looked up from where he was debating between the choice of ties, opting with neither and setting them on his dresser.

"He was a friend of Osamu's."

"You never mentioned him before." Takeru commented, his chin propped up in his hand.

"Did the idiot take care of his leg?" Ken asked, smoothing his shirt down. "If he didn't, it will get infected. Dagomon's poison is not something to overlook."

"He did and you are avoiding the question." Takeru watched Ken, the pair having not been able to speak since the day before.

To Ken, it had felt like an age before he saw Takeru again.

He let out a sigh. "It's a company dinner tonight. Must we talk about this? And I did tell you about him before."

“When?”

Ken considered the question, letting out a low hum. “The second time we got back together, after I declared war on the Harmonious Ones. He was Osamu’s cornerstone for returning from his ultimate induced insanity.”

He saw the pain in Takeru's eyes and he sat on the desk next to Takeru's chair. Ken's apartment was small, a one bedroom. He had the desk in his bedroom to help keep the living room neat. No one ever came into his bedroom beyond himself and Takeru, to which he preferred.

Even then, he hardly had a reason to invite anyone over.

Takeru was special.

“What happened to him?”

"When I was thirteen, almost fourteen, we were fighting this monster known as Millenniumon. He wasn't as dangerous, not back then. Not like he would be now, if he were to escape Homeostasis. Their grip is weakening, Takeru. The fact that Dagomon... But that is not about this subject. Ryo... he let himself be consumed by his spirit. It was a Strikemon, who's only desire was to go after stronger and stronger enemies. The Harmonious Ones wished for Osamu and I to strike him down. A warrior that has been given over to the base desire and insanity of a beast is of no use to them." Ken fidgeted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Osamu refused." Takeru guessed.

"And the Harmonious Ones killed him."

The pair were silent, Ken taking a breath and sliding off his desk.

"Why would you warn Yamato if you don't like them?"

Ken paused, tilting his head towards Takeru. He was at the door to the room, his eyes clouded as he considered the question. "I do not wish to see any of them hurt, Takeru. That is what they do not understand. I gain nothing if they die in this petty war. I gain everything if I can kill the Harmonious Ones. Homeostasis will be able to return to full power. The Trio of Angels-"

"Trio of Angels?"

"Seraphimon, Ofanimon, and Cherubimon, yes. They are Homeostasis' chosen faces. A balance much more balanced than the four Harmonious Ones. Maybe if Haunglongmon-"

"Haunglongmon?"

Ken let out a sigh, nostrils flaring. "I can only finish one train of thought at a time. You are jumping around like a frog today. Is something bothering you?"

Takeru shook his head, standing from the chair. "I'm just worried about you. I didn't mean to attack you, but..."

Ken smiled, his eyes distant. "I understand, you have to keep up your face around them. I think it was brilliant, shifting the blame of Daisuke's wound on me. Dare I say, it was hot?" His smile morphed into a smirk, his eyes dancing as Takeru blushed.

"I-"

"I love you," Ken whispered, kissing him. He stepped back, watching as Takeru flushed. "Have you had sex with him?"

"No! That’s disgusting, Ken!"

Ken gave an amused laugh at the response. "Mmm, I suppose it would be an interesting conversation. Are you saving yourself for marriage, Takeru?"

"You know I'm far past that point now."

There was a pause, Takeru letting out a sigh.

"He hasn't mentioned it. I don't know if he's waiting or...."

“Please tell me that you at least will not let him dominate you."

Takeru opened his mouth, his flush darkening. "Ken!" he stammered, staring at him in horror.

Ken raised an eyebrow but just smiled, turning to glance at himself once more in the mirror. "Now, we have a dinner to attend. Unless you would rather go play nursemaid to poor Daisuke. What did you tell them you were doing, anyway?"

"Having dinner with mom. Yamato absolutely refuses to talk with her since the divorce and..." Takeru shrugged.

Ken nodded, heading towards his front door and changing into his shoes. "Let me know if you need me to do anything."

“I appreciate it.”

“Love you, too.”


	6. To Be a Wiser Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna hear the fun part of this story?
> 
> High on Sin will have TWO! endings.
> 
> Ending One: People die - already written  
> Ending Two: Not as many people die - working on
> 
> Which means, this probably has about... roughly two more chapters, before we break off into the two endings. About 9K, if I can sit down and focus on editing.
> 
> Also, ending two is probably going end in some DaiKenKeru crap, cause that's just who I am as a person.

"Daisuke, just, stay still," Takeru suggested, pressing the cloth to the cut.

"It hurts," Daisuke whined, pulling away from the cloth once more.

Takeru let out a huff, sitting back and looking up at Daisuke. "If you had cleaned it when you first woke up, we wouldn't be talking about this right now."

Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Takeru rested his hand on his thigh. Takeru stroked his fingers down Daisuke's inner thigh, his eyes glinting as he pressed the rag back against the cut. Daisuke let out a whimper, but let Takeru clean the infected wound, his gaze darting to the door.

It had been three days since the attack and Daisuke was only now letting Takeru take a look at it. After a threat that he would contact Jou if he didn’t.

"Did you and Ichijouji ever have sex?"

"What would make you ask that?" Takeru asked, keeping his hands steady. The question surprised him, but his face was turned down as he concentrated on the cut.

Daisuke let out a huff. "The way he stares at you sometimes, when we come across him. Like..." he trailed off, unable to think of what he meant.

Takeru shook his head, his gaze cutting upwards before he looked back down. He picked up a second rag, applying an ointment before answering the question. "When I was friends with Ken, I never had sex with him."

"Did you think about it?"

Takeru let out a snort, raising his gaze to meet Daisuke's eyes. They were full of curiosity, the man an open book to him. "I... guess there were times where I thought about it. Ken was so wrapped up in his own world that I never got a chance to discuss it with him."

The first time Ken had kissed Takeru, it had taken him off guard. It had been an interesting night, one that Takeru had gladly repeated but they had never actually talked about it.

It was one of those things Ken promised that they would come back to, but never did.

He turned his attention back to the wound, setting the second rag to the side and picking up the bandages. He applied them in silence, sitting back after a moment. "How does that feel?"

"Better." Daisuke admitted.

Takeru studied him, letting out a groan as he stood up. He stretched, hearing his spine crack, his arms laced together and over his head. "What's with the interest about my sex life?"

"I thought, that maybe..." Daisuke hesitated, glancing at Takeru.

The glance was shy, Daisuke stumbling over his words and Takeru just smiled, leaning over to kiss Daisuke.

Kissing Daisuke was different than kissing Ken. Ken was hard, unyielding where as Daisuke was soft, pliant. Takeru twitched when when he felt cold hands run under his shirt, resting on the small of his back before moving up slowly, kneading into the muscles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Takeru whispered, his hands resting on Daisuke's waist.

Daisuke met his gaze, licking his lips. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Takeru leaned back in to kiss him again, wondering what Ken would think.

~*~*~*~

Takeru curled his fingers into Daisuke's hair, relaxing the grip and stroking his hair. The stench of sweat lingered in the bedroom, making him shiver despite the warmth.

It was easy to retrieve his phone from the nightstand on Daisuke's other side, flicking through group messages before his gaze slid to his sleeping partner.

_You know this is wrong._

Takeru let out a sigh as he heard Angemon, his gaze flicking towards the bedroom door. He expected the spirit to be standing there, but he found no one. And, when he looked over his shoulder to the closet, he saw the angel standing there.

There was the small nugget of doubt that had wedged firmly in the back of his mind, even as Daisuke enjoyed every minute of it.

The doubt that Angemon had picked up on, but didn’t press, not until after.

_Wrong to who, exactly?_

There was silence as Angemon walked towards the pair. _Do you wish to help Ichijouji?_

Takeru froze, his fingers hovering over the last, unread message. _Yes._

 _Then why do this?_ The angel gestured around the room, Takeru closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow. Daisuke would be sore in the morning. He'd be too exhausted to travel to the digi-realm tonight. He hadn't been sleeping well, with his leg bothering him, either. It was good, though Takeru had been worried that he would start bleeding again.

He was glad when the bandages held up.

_I don't know. This is wrong, but it feels..._

He had Daisuke shivering under him, even before they truly began. Takeru had taken it slowly, talking Daisuke through the steps. The same way that Ken had encouraged him. He shuddered, pushing the thought away and clicking on the message.

Sting: _Will I be seeing you tonight?_

Takeru hesitated over the message, his gaze sliding back down to Daisuke. It had been sent several hours ago, and Takeru was surprised that there was no follow up message.

Takeru: _no cant sleep_

The response surprised Takeru and he frowned at the words.

Sting: _What did you do?_

Takeru: _what makes u think i did anything?_

Sting: _It took you two hours to answer my message._

He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, shaking his head.

Takeru: _and u arent asleep_

Sting: _I was worried about you, love._

Takeru: _Mmm, i love you too_

Sting: _So... what was it that you were doing?_

Takeru bit his lip, glancing from the screen that was resting against Daisuke's back, to Daisuke himself. It was comforting to see how easy it was for the other to sleep, while Takeru was kept up with thoughts of betrayal.

 _If you feel that this is betrayal, why do it at all?_ Angemon again, picking up on Takeru’s doubts.

Takeru: _i had sex with Daisuke_

The fact that it didn’t take long for a response to come through helped ease Takeru’s guilt.

Sting: _Congratulations. Did you enjoy it?_

Takeru frowned at the statement, glancing down at Daisuke before looking back on his phone. He chewed on his lip, grimacing at the question.

It had been interesting. Different from the times Takeru had been with Ken. Not better, but different. He wasn’t sure what he felt.

Takeru: _it felt nice to be dominate_

Sting: _It's pleasing to know that you were not the one being dominated. Shall I think of you over me, as I go to sleep, my dear Takeru?_

Takeru: _thats not creepy_  
Takeru: _not at all_

Sting: _Merely a question._  
Sting: _But, will you be joining me tonight?_

Takeru: _will u be upset if i say no?_

Sting: _I will be, but I understand._  
Sting: _Better than the one that you're holding in your arms._  
Sting: _Want to send me a picture?_

Takeru: _will u be less upset if i do?_

Sting: _Have you put on any clothes yet?_

Takeru: _theres a blanket_

Sting: _I'll be less upset_

Takeru shifted, resting his chin on Daisuke's shoulder to take the picture. While it was dark in the room, the light from the window offering Ken enough view. He smiled at his phone, tilting his head towards Daisuke before taking the selfie, looking it over and sending it.

He erased the photo from his phone, running his free hand down Daisuke's side.

Sting: _I'll think of you tonight. Sleep well, love._

Takeru: _night_

He watched as the messages erase themselves, grateful for the protection Ken had added. He set his phone back down, looping his arm around Daisuke's chest and pulling him closer. He spread his fingers on the other's bare skin, frowning.

_He only wants Yamato._

Takeru sighed when he heard Angemon's voice.

_I know._

_Then why are either of you continuing this farce?_

Takeru frowned at the question, closing his eyes and not responding, unable to come up with anything. Hearing Daisuke moan out Yamato’s name, even when he hadn’t been aware what he was saying, should have made Takeru burn with jealousy.

Instead, it had just made it easier to fuck him.

They both got what they wanted, even if it wasn’t with who they wanted.

~*~*~*~

Ken closed his eyes, reopening to stare at the destruction that Dagomon had caused.

Two months of the digimon running rampant and Ken could see the dark spots on his maps. Seeing the destruction daily, the parts of his world being eaten daily, caused his blood to boil. But nothing he threw at the dark digimon could sway him to stop.

Or to turn the destruction in the convenient path of the Harmonious Ones’ castle.

"Ken?"

He turned when he heard his name, his eyes landing on Takeru.

"What do you want?" Ken asked, ice laced through his voice.

Two months of the digimon running rampant and Takeru had all but stopped talking to him. A couple of late night texts, promises to catch up. His appearances in the digiworld growing less. Ken had been worried, but he was sure that Takeru would reach out, if he needed anything.

Their last full conversation had been when he told Ken that he and Daisuke had slept together.

Ken didn’t blame Takeru, not if he thought about it too much. But, to see him now, it made him bristle at the thought of what Takeru could have been doing.

"You look exhausted," Takeru breathed.

He was close, closer than Ken would have expected. With a glance to the side, he could see the Devidramon was staring, gaze fixed on Takeru, but not attacking.

"Are the Harmonious Ones any closer to figuring out which dragon they are meant to be chasing down?" Ken inquired, turning back to the work on his screen.

That had been the last question Ken got from Takeru, if he knew anything about it.

"No."

Ken let out a sigh, pushing his chair back and taking Takeru in. There were dark circles under his eyes, a cut on his upper arm. His hair, Ken was shocked to see, was chopped short.

"You look..." Ken was at a loss for words, staring at Takeru.

The man raised a hand, running it through his hair with a grimace. It came down to his shoulders now, the ends jagged.

"It got caught and I couldn't get it out. Hikari had to chop it off." Takeru dropped his hand, crossing them behind his back.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "How are you?"

Takeru let out a huff. "Fine."

Ken stared at him a moment longer, turning his attention back to the screen.

"I've missed you, Takeru."

It took Takeru several minutes to come up with an answer. Too long and Ken broke the silence when it got too much for him to bear.

“Where have you been? Are you… hurt? Is there something I need to do for you, Takeru?”

At least this time, Ken got an answer must faster.

"I'm sorry, things have gotten busy."

"Busy with Motomiya?"

"They think Akiyama is the dragon that Homeostasis speaks of.” Takeru explained and Ken was pleased to see the dark blush that crossed his features.

"Yagami?"

"What does Taichi have to do with this?" Confusion in his words, and he turned to look at Ken, raising an eyebrow.

Ken let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He was disheveled, more so than he normally was when Takeru visited. If he had known that Takeru was coming, he would have cleaned up a bit first. "The younger, Hikari. Did they get through to her?"

Takeru hesitated before he nodded. "The Harmonious Ones took Homeostasis’s words to heart. They are willing to find the dragon, even if they they claim they can't be trusted."

"Was it Hackmon that came to here?"

"Who?" Takeru asked.

"Hackmon is one of Homeostasis's digimon. I am sure he had a hand in this. Hackmon serves the three holy angels. He's a four legged dog like creature, white and wears a red cape."

Ken studied the blank look on Takeru's face, shaking his head. “She… didn’t say anything about a Hackmon.”

"I suppose it doesn't matter, then. Dagomon is progressing at a steady rate. I worry that this will unravel the digiworld in a way they haven't considered." Ken dropped his hands to his thighs, letting out a sigh. He pushed his chair away from the desk, turning to Takeru. "What are we?"

It was a question that Ken had turned over in his head many times, but could never find an answer. Now, speaking out loud, he was uncertain if he should have asked at al.

"We're humans." Takeru replied and Ken rolled his eyes.

"You and I, what are we? To each other, I do mean. We've never discussed it. I've been... afraid to label it. You're dating Daisuke and-"

Ken was cut off as Takeru strode across the room, his hands caging Ken into the chair. His words were smothered under a kiss, Takeru letting out a small hum in the back of his throat.

"I thought you didn't like labels." Takeru's voice was raspy as he pulled away, his eyes narrowed to pinpricks. His wings were half flared and Ken let himself offer a weak groan.

"I want to know what we are, Takeru."

He needed to cling to that statement as Takeru straightened, running a hand through his hair.

The silence settled over them like a heavy cloud, Takeru letting out a breath at long last. Ken tipped his head, watching as the other stumbled to the bed, sitting down hard.

But still, no answer came.

"You won't join me, you've made that clear." Ken was standing now, in control of himself. He shook off the last of the daze, letting out a sigh. "Yet, I let you walk into the heart of my territory. I've let you into the heart of my base, even. If the Harmonious Ones were to torture you-"

"They would never-" Takeru began.

"They would!" Ken snarled, turning on Takeru. He felt his body shaking, taking a breath to calm himself. It had been too long since he last let himself lose control. He wouldn’t start now, not with Takeru staring at him like that. "The Harmonious Ones would take you down, piece by piece, if they thought it were the right thing to do. They will do whatever it takes, Takeru, to make you bow before them. To serve them. They do not care for us. If we die here, we die in our world, too."

Takeru watched the emotions roll over Ken's face, his own conflict buried deep inside of him.

"What do I gain by lying to you, Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head. "You were right about the ultimate evolution madness."

Ken tilted his head. "Do any of your other friends suffer?"

"Taichi, but he hasn't been able to do much fighting after the fight with Dagomon resulted in broken bones. Yamato's been careful, but..." Takeru grimaced, "how do you avoid it?"

Ken straightened at the question, meeting Takeru's gaze. "My ultimate form has been bound. I am unable to access it."

"How?"

Ken grimaced, closing his eyes. "Osamu."

"Care to explain?"

Ken let out a sigh, nodding. "It's something I told you before, haven't I? About the ultimate forms..."

"I think you've only told me the good parts of going to the digital world. No, wait, you told me... shortly after I came back to you." Takeru let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Bound by blood."

"And unable to be broken, because Osamu is dead."

_Ken..._

"So what?" Ken snapped, turning his attention to Stingmon.

The digimon stood by the bookcase, his face a mask.

He saw Takeru flinch from the corner of his eye, turning to him. "That wasn't at you, Takeru."

"Right."

The pair stared at each other. It was tense, Ken slumping his shoulders. "I've looked into ways of breaking the bond. Nothing seemed appealing to me at the time. I suppose I could have kept looking, but there were no answers. Not even the Holy Angels were able to come up with something. And they've gone silence since Osamu's death."

"Can we bind anyone's ultimate evolution?"

"Yes, but I will not walk anyone through it. Takeru, what are you doing here?" Ken asked, voice soft.

"Checking up on you."

There was honesty in those words. Ken's eyes flashed and he let out a sigh. He didn't get a chance to respond before Takeru was talking again.

"I'm surprised that you aren't using Dagomon as an excuse to grab more territory."

Ken smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Dagomon is actively destroying pieces of the digital world with his movements. He should have stayed in the world of darkness. But, he's out now. And I have been. There's just so much destruction, it's hard to tell."

"Oh."

It was silent, then.

Takeru grimaced, his gaze landing on Ken. "Is there any way you would be able to help us?"

Ken shook his head. "I don't know if what I would be welcomed. Your friends aren't fond of me, Takeru."

"What if I'm asking for myself?"

Ken considered the question, taking in Takeru's appearance once more. He let out a low sigh. "I don't know what I can do for you. I don't even know if my guesses are correct. The Harmonious Ones can go track down Cyberdramon, if they wish. That may only cause more issues, in the end. If I come up with anything, I'll let you know."

"Ken, I would like to be yours, but I worry. I worry that there is no you for me to love."

Ken closed his eyes. He let out a sigh. "I don't think that's true. You've only ever known me, Takeru." He watched the confusion play out in Takeru's face, Ken spreading his hands. "What more is there for me to say? I am me. You know _me_ , Takeru, in a way that not even my brother knew me."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

The silence lengthened and Ken got up, walking to the window.

"I'm scared, Ken."

He turned when he heard Takeru's voice, sounding more like a child than he had ever heard.

"I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Ken walked over to him, taking Takeru into his arms and stroking his hair. "We'll defeat Dagomon, just like we've defeated everything else that has come our way. We do it one step at a time, until the end comes. And, when it does, know that I love you, Takeru. And I love you, no matter what it is you think. I want you to be mine."

Takeru drew in a breath, nodding along with Ken's words. He could work with this. He understood what Ken meant. Even if he couldn't understand what had happened for him to get here.

“I love you, too.”

~*~*~*~

Ken watched the battle unfold, his eyes distant. He received the message that Takeru was feeling ill, unable to go to the digital world that night. It had been only a handful of days since he had seen Takeru, but worry coursed through him.

Worry that he shoved to the side when he heard the alarm bells ringing.

It was easy to find where Dagomon had appeared, this time around. Easy to see that the fight was swaying towards the dark god's side.

Ken hit the ground running, his cloak flaring behind him. There was little he could do, he knew that. The others were better at long distant attacks. They were good enough distractions that Ken was able to get up close if he wanted.

He watched it unfold from a distance. Off to the side, where no one would notice him. The others hadn't even seen him come in, something that Ken would assure himself later he could use to his advantage.

Ken took several steps back as the ground shook, his gaze snapping to Dagomon. The digimon had grown larger since he had last seen him, feasting on the bounty that the digital world had to offer.

Ken sneered, drawing up his arm and blocking an attack as Daisuke appeared in front of him, his eyes flashing. Maybe he had been too open in his appearance there, though he had been certain that the others didn’t see him.

The sword slid off his bracer and Ken met the angry man’s gaze.

"What do you want, Ichijouji?"

Daisuke's hair was plastered down to his face with sweat, a gash just above his eye making Ken sigh.

"I'm not here to fight you, believe it or not." He pushed Daisuke away, catching an attack with his arm again. The pain pressed against him, sending sparks up his nerves, but he repressed it.

"What-"

Ken shoved Daisuke out of the way once more, his attention on Dagomon.

Dagomon roared, being turned their way and Ken cursed. Tentacles, the kind that Ken associated with his nightmares, were headed straight at their position.

Ken raised his arm, watching the spikes fire into the digimon’s central mass, hoping it would misdirect him. It was too late, as Dagmon turned his attention on him and Daisuke.

"What are you-" Daisuke began, Ken moving towards him once more. His voice was low when he spoke, an ill conceived idea forming.

He had started doing his own research regarding the dragon that Homeostasis had mentioned and, so far, found little out of his efforts.

"Do you love him?"

"Love... who?" Daisuke asked in confusion as Ken began to move them both backwards. He could hear the others call out. Dagomon had turned his attention to them, rather than to the other chosen.

"Takeru."

"Yeah, but what-" Daisuke began.

He didn't move fast enough, feeling the spear pass him and into Daisuke's chest. The world seemed to slow to a trickle, Ken letting out a curse.

It was easy, for him, to make the choice as he grabbed the back of Daisuke's shirt, already summoning the Airdramon to his location.

It would be too simple.

~*~*~*~

"Takeru!"

The blond opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It had been a dreamless sleep last night, exhaustion forcing Takeru to turn away from the digital world that night. He had informed the others of this choice, ensuring them that it was nothing more than needing a break.

Ken's voice still rattled around his mind despite the week that passed, reminding him that he was loved.

Even if they didn’t know what they were.

It scared him, to hear Ken asking the question, his own relationship with Daisuke a muddled mess.

"Takeru?"

He pushed himself up, letting the sheets fall to the side and rested his gaze on Yamato, who was standing the doorway. He was limping, a bandage winding around his arm.

He could hear Jou in the living room, talking with Taichi.

"Dagomon?" Takeru guessed.

"And fucking Ichijouji." Yamato replied.

"What happened?" Takeru wanted to wince under the glare that Yamato shot him, even though the contempt wasn’t directed at him.

Yamato turned away, his gaze settling on the living room. "We were overrun. Trying to get close to Dagomon, no dice. Iori was injured, and Ichijouji showed up while we were fighting. Went after us, instead of Dagomon."

"Shit, anyone else...?" Takeru asked, his eyes wide.

"He took Daisuke and we can't reach him. From what I saw, Dagomon had hit them both. Daisuke was bleeding, at the least. He could be dead." Yamato spoke as if there was no hope for Daisuke, not with Ken having been so close.

Takeru's heart skipped a beat, fear running through him. Fear for Ken, with only the slightest twinge of worry for Daisuke, wondering what his lover could want with the other man.

"I can-"

Yamato cut him off with a look. "You haven't been well these past couple of days."

Takeru let out a sigh, dropping his gaze. The past two days, he had felt like shit, which was why he hadn't wanted to go last night. Now, meeting his brother's eyes, he could still feel the unease for Ken spread through him.

It wasn't from being sick, Takeru knew that.

"Daisuke's not back?"

"Not that we've heard,” Yamato confirmed, “but we haven’t been to his place yet.”

His mind whirled, struggling to catch up with the facts. "Is everyone else okay?"

Yamato let out a slow sigh. "A couple of minor bruises. No one broke anything, this time. Hikari and Miyako are staying behind, trying to see if they can pick up Daisuke's signal. Neither of them have work today, so they don't mind."

"I have to go."

Takeru was already out of bed, grabbing for the cleanest pair of pants to pull on over his boxers. He found a shirt before Yamato reached out, touching his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To-"

Takeru paused, feeling Yamato's hand on his shoulder. He wanted to go see Ken, to demand to know what had happened to Daisuke. To ensure that Ken was okay.

Takeru was definitely in love with Ken, he had no doubt about it.

They told each other this, but why was he just realizing now how much Ken meant to him?

And how little Daisuke could compare.

"Do you feel well enough to go out?"

Takeru nodded, letting out a huff. "I just, want to see if Daisuke's home. If he's not, maybe I can..."

He could see the worry on Yamato's face, the same worry that would be plastered on Takeru's, if he had been talking to someone in his position. The concern that he wasn't okay.

"Go check on him then, I won't stand in the way of you going to your boyfriend."

Takeru almost flinched under those words. Right, now, Daisuke was his boyfriend, as far as anyone else knew. As far as Daisuke was concerned. Takeru nodded, his gaze flashing. He couldn’t focus on those details, not here. He would have time to think while he was tracking them both down. Ensuring that they were both okay, as long as Takeru could see Ken… if Ken had taken Daisuke, it would have been to help him.

"If he's there, I'll let you know. If not, I'll go in and see if I can find him." Takeru shouldered his way past Yamato after grabbing his phone. In the doorway, he put on his shoes, jogging towards the train station as soon as he was outside.

_"What do you think happens to use when we sleep?"_

_Takeru frowned at the question, his gaze shifting to Ken. "What do you mean?"_

_They were eleven, sitting at the park. Ken had a book spread out on his knees, his pen to the side. Even during the summer months, he couldn't stop working on school work. Osamu had set a high standard and Ken wasn't about to falter behind him._

_Ken's name was starting to appear in almost as many places as his brother’s. The miracle children, the geniuses that would lead the world._

_Takeru knew how much Ken hated it._

_"When I go to the digital world, while I sleep, what do you think happens to our bodies?" Ken inquired. It was the most natural thing to ask, for him._

_Takeru let out a hum, pondering the question. "Wouldn't we still be here?" he asked after a moment, raising his gaze to meet Ken's. “Our bodies wouldn’t disappear, would they?”_

_"When I'm awake here, and Osamu's there, his body is here, as well. But, when I'm awake there and he's here, I can't find him. It's like we blink in and out of existence." Ken set his book to the side, moving closer to Takeru with a grin on his face._

_Takeru blinked, watching as Ken moved closer._

_"Sometimes," Ken whispered, his voice coming out in a rush, "when I get bored at school, I can slip into the digital world. I'm not asleep, far from it. In fact, Sting can control my body, even, if I let him. I can go to the digital world, while I'm awake and Sting can attend school for me. It's night there, when it's day here."_

_Takeru nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. "What do you do at night?"_

_" I play with Wormmon. Other times, now that I'm older, I'll go out on adventures. There are entire groups of digimon that are completely nocturnal, which is pretty cool! I've met some pleasant digimon that way. The Harmonious Ones don't know I go there at night. They don't seem to like us, a whole lot. Osamu and I, that is." Ken shrugged, picking his book back up._

_"You can exist in two places at once, then?"_

_Ken nodded at the question, opening to the place he had been at. "Sometimes, one reality will overlay the other, but I can keep them sorted. Not even Osamu has been able to do this."_

_"Have you talked to him about it?" Takeru teased._

_Ken stuck out his tongue, a light in his eyes that Takeru was pleased to see. “I’m special because he can’t do it, but I can. He told me so himself.”_

_"Can you teach me to do it?"_

_Ken frowned at the question, glancing over at Takeru. "Maybe... maybe if you were part of the digital world already. But, without that ability... I'm sorry, Takeru."_

_The boy just smiled at his friend, resting his chin on his knees. "It's okay, I understand."_

Takeru opened his eyes, feeling the ghost of Angemon's hand on his shoulder.

_Will you be okay to go check on them?_

Takeru frowned at the question, considering it. _Am I doing the wrong thing?_

There was silence, Takeru shifting his gaze and letting the bit of digital world influence he did have leak over. He could see Angemon, hair free flowing around his shoulders, considering the question.

_I believe you know what is in your heart. You are hurting, there is no doubt._

Takeru bit on his lip, considering the statement as he nodded. He got up when the train announced his station, stepping off and heading towards Daisuke's house. It was easy for Takeru to remember the way, using his own key to get in.

While he hardly came there, Daisuke had given him a free invitation, to which was followed by a wink and a nudge.

Takeru rolled his eyes at the memory, opening the apartment door and leaving his shoes by it. He stepped into the main living room, his gaze sanning the place before hurrying to Daisuke's bedroom.

Takeru stepped towards the bed, flipping on the light and unsurprised to see the state that Daisuke was in. Blood had seeped through the sheets, Takeru hurrying over to him and forcing Daisuke onto his back.

The man was still asleep, his eyes twitching under his lids and Takeru grimaced, peeling back the other's shirt and trying to ignore the fear pounding through his veins about the state that Ken may be in.

What greeted Takeru was three puncture wounds, the blood sticky and congealing. He traipsed to the bathroom, getting the supplies needed and began to clean the wound.


	7. I'm Getting Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is winding down. Then, we get to the fun bits.

Ken let out a huff, stepping back and staring at Daisuke.

There was blood.

More blood than Ken had seen in a while. More than he was comfortable seeing, if he were honest. He picked up the damp towel that had been left for him, cleaning off what blood he could before he slumped in a chair, hair tied back in a hasty ponytail, though strands of it had escaped.

He pulled his mouth into a sneer, looking at the drying blood on his floor.

It would take a while for his house to be cleaned of all the blood.

"TK?"

Ken snapped his head up, realizing he had started to doze even with an enemy standing so close to him. He could feel Stingmon puppeting his body, back in their world. He just had to stay awake, long enough to ensure that Daisuke wouldn't die.

Then he could see Daisuke home, after sending a message to Takeru to be at Daisuke's apartment, to help him wake up.

It would be painful, to even think of Takeru caring for the man.

"No, someone far less pleasant, I am sure."

Ken's voice dripped sarcasm as he stepped into Daisuke's line of sight.

"What the-" Daisuke tried to scramble upwards, his face paling as he jarred his wounds. Ken rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

He wouldn’t move closer, not until he was certain that Daisuke wouldn’t do more harm to himself.

"For some reason, Ishida likes you. I happen to think he was a very good friend to me, when we were younger. I'm not going to let you _die_ , Motomiya, simply because I hate you." He would let Daisuke die for other reasons, but it would harm Takeru in the process. He couldn’t do that, not now.

"Comforting."

Ken tilted his head, watching as Daisuke dropped back to the bed with a grunt. He was pleased to see that no fresh blood was seeping through the bandages. It was a start, at least.

"If you aren't going to kill me, what are you going to do with me?"

Ken let out a low hum, his gaze flicking over Daisuke before he dropped into his chair. He focused on the river and its sounds, before his gaze settled on the night sky he could see outside his small window.

"Have you ever been to the digital world at night, Motomiya?"

He was amused when Daisuke's face pulled down into a frown.

"Perhaps when you took a nap, during the day?" Ken suggested.

"... no." The answer was slow, as if Daisuke had to truly think about it.

"It's a beautiful place to be during the night. I've mastered the ability to be in two places at once, don't you know? I'm awake, in our home, doing things such as work and rolling my eyes at the gentlemen across the hall from me, with their obnoxious laughter and comments on who they fucked this past weekend. And I am here, patching you up with stitches. Those will follow you, when you wake up. There is going to be blood on your sheets and you will be in pain. Worse pain than you are now, because you're on a pain killer. But, you didn't wake up in our world when you pass out from the wound here. Did you notice that?"

If he could get Daisuke to focus on the small details, he wouldn’t notice the things that Ken wasn’t telling him.

Ken turned his gaze to Daisuke, watching the man studying him. He hadn't been this close to anyone else other than Takeru in such time. There was maybe five feet between them, Ken having brought his chair halfway towards the bed.

He wasn't even surprised when Daisuke shot him a glare.

"How long have you been coming here, Motomiya?" Ken asked.

Daisuke frowned, the question throwing him off further. "I was... fifteen?"

"And what did you do, upon entering the digital world? Did you get to explore, or did you fight?" Ken pressed.

"We... we came to fight. There was no clear reason why we were fighting, but you showed your true face soon enough, Ichijouji." Daisuke's gaze flashed, angry but there was a hint of confusion that Ken latched on.

"Don't you want to know the same question?" Ken asked.

“Which question is that?” Daisuke grunted.

“How old do you think I was when I got here?” Ken inquired.

“How should I know that?”

“Why don’t you ask?” Ken suggested.

"Fine, how old were you?" Daisuke spat back.

"Ten."

Ken watched as the confusion deepened on Daisuke's face.

"I was ten, maybe even nine when I first came here, Motomiya. I was eleven when I started fighting with Osamu. I am nearing twenty one, now. And I am still fighting. One year more than half of my life spent here. Ten years of that fighting, for one side or the other. Do you know what I'm tired of, Motomiya?"

"Losing?" Daisuke scoffed.

"Fighting, Motomiya. I am tired of fighting." Ken folded his hands on his lap, watching the confusion overtake Daisuke's face. He had been trying to hide it, but now it was impossible to do so. Ken waved a hand in the air, letting out a sigh. “But, we must fight, mustn’t we?”

"Then why don't you rejoin the Harmonious Ones?"

Ken tilted his head, reaching up and tugging the tie from his hair. "They seek to destroy the balance of the digital world. They seek to destroy Homeostasis and to put themselves first and foremost in the digital world. I swore to protect this world, Daisuke, as if it were my own. My brother _died_ trying to uphold that promise. He was slaughtered, because he dared to question the Harmonious Ones."

Daisuke stared at him.

"I won't let them do the same thing to me, Daisuke. And I won't let them harm Takeru, either."

The statement was simple and Ken could see it affected Daisuke just as he wanted.

"What does he have to do with this?" Daisuke whispered, fear leaking into his words.

Ken considered this, tapping a finger against his leg, both of his hands in his lap now. "I care for Takeru. He has been a great friend to me, in the past. I would hate to see him harmed, is all."

He lifted his gaze as there was a knock, standing and stepping towards the door. When he opened it, his mouth pulled into a soft smile.

"Ah, Ishida, we were just discussing you. Came to pick up the garbage, I see?"

Ken saw the confusion pass through Takeru, see him look Ken up and down, ensuring that Ken was safe before he turned his attention on Daisuke.

"He's not trash, Ichijouji."

Takeru shouldered his way past Ken, knocking into him lighter than he should have.

It was enough to know that they were safe.

"I am pleased to see that you found my message. He'll be cranky when he wakes up, in pain. I suggest you leave my home, before waking up. If my court finds you in my territory tomorrow, it will be unpleasant. Today, the two of you have a free pass."

Ken narrowed his eyes as Takeru bent, checking over Daisuke.

"If you were just going to dump him on me, why did you bother to bring him here?" Takeru demanded, hiding the question he wanted to ask.

"I had supplies here to help him. And the security in knowing that I wouldn't be attacked further, trying to help him." Ken met Takeru's gaze when the man looked over at him, feeling the urge to pull Takeru into a hug and wipe the worry from his face. "Do you see something that is not to your satisfaction, Ishida?"

"Thank you for the message." Takeru shifted, pressing a hand onto Daisuke's shoulder. "And thank you, for helping him."

"Dagomon's poisons is not something to scoff at. If I didn't help him, he would have died." Ken folded his arms over his chest, watching as Takeru turned his attention back to Daisuke.

"So, what next?" Daisuke asked.

"Takeru takes you and himself far away from my home, and you wake up, Motomiya."

"You actually live in this dump of a room?" Daisuke asked, his gaze drifting across it, unimpressed with how small it was.

Ken curled his lips into a snarl, Takeru giving him a hard stare. “Yes, I do happen to live here. I assure you, it is much nicer than you assume.”

"Will the care transfer over?"

Daisuke frowned at the question, glancing from Takeru to Ken.

Ken let out a sigh, hands folded in front of him. "There is a chance that it will not. What did you see when you got to his home?"

Takeru hesitated, Ken raising an eyebrow.

"There was a lot of blood. I cleaned up most of it that was fresh. I..." Takeru hesitated, Ken meeting his gaze as Daisuke stared, his face whiter than before.

"If it does not transfer and he needs to be stitched up... well, you have my number." Ken dropped into the chair, tilting his head towards them. "Do you need a ride out?"

Taker frowned at him, Daisuke staring.

"What do you get out of this, Ichijouji?"

Ken turned his gaze to Daisuke, adjusting his position in the chair. The arms were digging into his side and he pressed harder, reminding himself that Daisuke was there. "I show you that I have no interest in letting you die, Motomiya."

"Then end the war."

Ken let out a long sigh. "I am not the one that started this war. I will not end it simply to make them happy. I will continue the war they started, and bring justice to my court. Now, get out of here."

The words were directed at Daisuke, but Ken saw Takeru waver, his eyes full of worry.

"And call me if he needs first aide. Or, see if Kido would be willing to help. I am sure that he knows something, he's been studying long enough." Ken watched Takeru bend, looping Daisuke's arm over his shoulders and tugged him into a standing position. His movements were gentle, his voice soft as he carried Daisuke out of the room.

Ken ran a hand through his hair, getting up and stripping the bed. He was tired, but it would wait just a few moments longer. His side ached and it was wet again, reminding him that he needed to take care of himself before bed.

He sent a Devidramon to keep an eye on his guests, ensuring that they would make it out before they were found by anyone else.

~*~*~*~

"Do you believe him?"

Daisuke was wincing as he sat up in bed, looking at the impressive holes that the attack had left behind. They were cleaned and stitched, and even Daisuke had to admit that they were solid work.

"Regarding what?" Takeru asked, rubbing his eyes. He felt achy, his head pounding as he picked himself up from Daisuke's bedside. There was still worry about Ken, questions that he couldn’t get answered with Daisuke there as well.

"About the balance."

"What about it?"

Daisuke let out a huff, curling his fingers into the sheets on the bed.

"About the balance. Do you think that he could have been correct?"

The silence stretched between them, Takeru furrowing his eyebrows before he let out a sigh.

"I don't know."

His fingers twitched, but he kept himself focused on Daisuke, on the person that needed his help.

"He said his brother died, fighting for the Harmonious Ones. Did you know that?"

Takeru slid his gaze away from Daisuke. "I did know, Daisuke. He told me, when it first happened. He was never really clear on what he wanted to do. Obviously, be believes that they have to pay. He said that it was an unjust death. Ken says a lot of things however, Daisuke."

"Do you believe him?"

Takeru glanced at Daisuke, feeling his pulse quicken. "What did he tell you, before I got there?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, frowning before shaking his head. "He said a lot of things. That his brother died, that the Harmonious Ones are fighting against the balance. Hikari... she was the one that brought us the information about the dragon. The Harmonious Ones seemed so angry with her…"

He trailed off, the pair finding an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"I don't know, Daisuke. I really don't."

Takeru let his gaze slide to Daisuke once more, frowning at him before he set about to throwing away the things that he had used to clean up the blood before he went to find Ken, unexpectedly finding Daisuke as well.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked, when the silence got too much for him to bear.

"Nauseated, but I haven't been feeling well." Truth, he could stick the simple truth if it meant avoiding the murky feeling that was welling in him.

"I meant..." Daisuke sighed, pushing himself up with a wince. "About the whole thing with Ichijouji. You two were pretty good friends, before he lost his shit."

Takeru let out a sigh. "It's complicated, I'll give you that much. We serve the Harmonious Ones. Interpersonal relationships..." He shuddered, trailing to a halt and closing his eyes.

_"If the Harmonious Ones told you to kill your brother, would you do it?"_

_They were sixteen, Takeru sitting with a hand in the water of the river, his head in Ken's lap as the other read, one hand reaching down to touch his hair on occasion._

_"Why would they want me to kill Yamato?" Takeru asked, his voice soft._

_Ken moved the book, meeting Takeru's gaze. "If they asked you to kill him, would you do it?"_

_"Not without good reason."_

_Ken let out a sigh, threading his fingers through Takeru's hair. "They don't have a good reason, they say do it. You try to argue with them. What do you think happens?"_

_Takeru frowned, closing his eyes. "I... I would need to know why they would want that. What would the purpose be? Why would they.... Yamato is.... he's my brother. I wouldn't want to kill him. He serves the Harmonious Ones, as we all do."_

_"Say that they believe he's done something wrong. They demand that you kill him. Would you kill him, or would you argue with them?" Ken asked, waving his free hand in the air. “And they’re the Harmonious Ones, do they have to give you a reason? They point and you do as they say. That is exactly what is expected of us. We do their bidding and we don’t question anything that they say. So, what would you do?”_

_"I don't know." Takeru frowned, meeting Ken's gaze. "Where are these questions coming from?"_

_Ken set his book to the side, dropping his other hand to Takeru's temple, bending down and kissing him, soft and gentle._

_"Would you do it?" he pressed._

_Takeru let out a sigh. "No, I wouldn't."_

_Ken moved his hands back, watching as Takeru lay with his eyes locked on his face, worry reflected in them. He smiled, Takeru watching through a haze of confusion as Ken picked his book back up._

_"I hope they never ask you to kill someone, Takeru." He flipped his book open, resting it on the leg that Takeru’s head wasn’t on._

"There is little room for them, when you're serving the great ones." Takeru finished the sentence, feeling something drop into place for him.

They hadn't woken up in the digital world to be servants.

To bleed.

To hurt.

They had woken up there to experience.

"Takeru?"

Takeru looked towards Daisuke, letting out a low sigh. "What if the Harmonious Ones are wrong?" he asked, slumping back onto the ground, his back to Daisuke's bed.

"In what way?"

"We've been destroying a balance, haven't we?" Takeru inquired, dropping his head into his hands. "And we haven't even bothered to acknowledge that there was a balance in the first place."

There was silence, something that Takeru rarely associated with Daisuke. When he looked up, he saw the panic in the other man's face.

"If we weren't needed for something, we wouldn't be there in the first place!" Daisuke's voice was loud, causing Takeru to wince. While he pondered over that last statement, he pulled out his phone, sending the others a message that Daisuke was safe.

"Maybe. But… what if Ken is right, Daisuke?”

Takeru picked his gaze up, looking at Daisuke.

“He… they said that he’s not…” Daisuke stumbled over his words, shaking his head.

“I don’t know who to trust, Daisuke. I trust you, because I know you. I’ve known you much longer than I’ve known the Harmonious Ones. Maybe I don’t want to fight anymore.” Takeru closed his eyes, wishing his words made sense. Wishing he could explain to Daisuke what he meant.

“You can trust me.”

Daisuke’s’ words, reminding Takeru so much of a younger Ken.

"Mind if I stay here, then?"

Daisuke nodded, shifting off the bed. Between him and Takeru, they took the ruined sheets off, Takeru laying out blankets and laying next to Daisuke when he was back from trekking to the bathroom.

"Do you think we'll defeat Dagomon?"

Takeru frowned at the question, stopping his hand that had been going through Daisuke's hair.

'I think we'll be able to do anything, as long as we put our minds to it."

Daisuke gave Takeru a half hearted smile, closing his eyes and Takeru sighed, closing his own but unable to sleep.

~*~*~*~

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Takeru muffled a yawn, turning his gaze to the others.

Three days after the attack where Daisuke had been injured and the others looked hollow.

Three days of silence from the Harmonious Ones.

Everyone was on edge and Takeru wanted nothing more than to retreat, to not have to listen to the others talk about it more and more. The constant worry dragged on him, reminding him that they were not much older than teenagers fighting a war.

"We have to keep fighting, don't we?" Taichi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We can't take Dagomon on ourselves and he's only getting stronger,” Daisuke grumbled.

Daisuke sat on the couch, his arms over his chest. There was still pain when he moved too sudden, but so far, the stitching had proven useful.

"What do you suggest then?" Taichi asked, turning his attention to Daisuke.

Daisuke raised his gaze, eyes flashing. "Maybe... maybe we should talk to Ichijouji. See if he has anything to suggest about Dagomon. He has to know something."

"After he kidnapped you?" Yamato asked.

"It's not like we're swimming in ideas, Yama," Daisuke retorted, "he may know something."

"I'm with Yamato on this one. He did take you away from the battle," Sora muttered, "and didn't tell anyone where you were."

"He told Keru."

"It seems.... strange that he was able to reach Takeru so quickly, if he never left the digital world in the first place. Taking care of you, even as he did… it was risky," Jou admitted, "you lost a lot of blood, and moving you probably wasn't the best thing to do."

"How did he get a message to you?" Mimi asked, her gaze pinned on Takeru.

He lifted his eyes to the woman, watching as she tapped a finger against her thigh.

"We were friends, for... several years before anything in the digital world happened, Mimi." Takeru struggled to keep his voice even, seeing Miyako eye him. She was standing close to Hikari, her shoulder propped against the wall.

"Seems a bit too easy, doesn't it?" Miyako asked, shoving herself from the wall. "Daisuke gets hurt, Ichijouji willingly helps him. The fact that he returned Daisuke, unharmed, could mean that he did something to him."

"He stitched me back together," Daisuke snorted, shaking his head and placing a hand over his side with a wince, "there are other things to worry about, aren't there? We can still try and ask him, see if he knows anything. He’s been there a lot longer than any of us."

"Still can't easily contact him. But we can try." Taichi huffed out his agreement, his gaze scanning the group. Sora narrowed her eyes, Miyako tossing hair over her shoulder.

She turned, meeting Taichi's gaze. "How can we trust anything that he says?" she demanded.

"He always gave us accurate information before." Koushiro looked up from his laptop, ducking his head once more when Mimi cast him a glare.

Iori cleared his throat, his gaze sweeping the room. "Our digi-spirits will not give us answers. The Harmonious Ones have no solutions. What is the chance that Ichijouji will lie to us? Dagomon hinders his own movements, does he not?"

"The Harmonious Ones want us to track down the dragon, don't forget that." Hikari piped up, feeling everyone turn to stare at her.

"That's all the information they gave about it, though."

Takeru let out a small sigh as the conversation shifted away from the topic of Ken. He settled to lean against the arm of the couch, turning to look at the man when he looked down at him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Takeru clicked his tongue, letting out a sigh. They had discussed this before, though Daisuke hadn’t seemed that interested in the answer. "He sent me a message."

"Think you could get back there again?"

Takeru frowned, studying Daisuke. "What do you want to go there for?"

"I think Ichijouji knows more than he's telling us."

"Why don't I ask him out to coffee, then? It would be better if we met here, so no one has access to powers or armies that could get us killed." Takeru's voice was soft but he saw Yamato look up at him at the last words, the older Ishida narrowing his eyes.

"What are you two planning?" he asked, drifting away from Hikari and Taichi's argument regarding the dragon.

"A date," Takeru responded.

Daisuke shook his head, meeting Yamato's gaze. "I think that talking to Ichijouji may be a good idea."

Yamato quirked an eyebrow, his gaze darting between the two. "A good idea, really?"

"He..." Daisuke let out a sigh, "he didn't seem intent on... doing harm, when he helped me. Harm on us, that is. If he wanted to hurt us, he would have left me for dead. Hell, he could have killed me. I think that we should talk to him."

Yamato grimaced but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are the leader of your own team, Daisuke. You don't need Taichi's approval to go off on hairbrained schemes, I guess. What do you think, Takeru?"

Takeru forced himself to smile, looking up at Yamato. "I don't know Ken like I used to. It's hard to say what he would do, if we showed up. Why are you so interested, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shifted his gaze from Takeru to Yamato. "Maybe he has a reason to be angry at the Harmonious Ones. We don't know, do we?"

"No, because he declared war on us. Without ever explaining anything." Takeru hoped the excuse would stick with the two, show them that it was a stupid idea.

Yamato's gaze shifted, glancing towards the others before he turned back to looking at Daisuke.

"If you want to try, go for it. Take Takeru with you. Don't do anything stupid,” Yamato cautioned, “we won’t be able to help you.”

Daisuke's eyes lit up at the approval, glancing at Takeru. "Tonight?"

"This idea is foolhardy. It may be wiser to meet up here, rather than the digital world. Less chance of him attacking us or getting the jump on us. Better that we do it here, than wander, alone, in his territory, too." Takeru bit the inside of his lip, watching as Yamato walked back to the others.

He could feel Hikari's gaze on him, the question in her eyes before the topic Yamato started took her attention.

"Fine, whatever you think is best."

Takeru nodded, already planning on giving Ken a head's up. "I'll email him later, then."

~*~*~*~

"The dragon..." Ken closed his eyes as he considered the information before him. None of it was complete, that was the only thing that Homeostasis could agree with.

The dragon did not mean Akiyama Ryo, as much as Ken wanted that to be the case.

He was dragged out of his concentration when an email pinged on his computer. He frowned, clicking on it and arching an eyebrow.

_ To: Ichijouji Ken _  
_ From: Ishida Takeru _  
_ CC: Motomiya Daisuke _

_Good afternoon Ichijouji,_

_Is there a chance that you would be willing to meet up with myself and Daisuke? Real world, no chance for us to bring anyone to back us up. We have a few... questions we would like to get clarified, if you don't mind. There were things that Daisuke told me that I just can't believe, not if they came from you._

_Please respond as soon as you can._

_Ishida Takeru._

He leaned back in his computer chair, shaking his head and moving his mouse, selecting the reply all option.

_ To: Ishida Takeru _  
_ From: Ichijouji Ken _  
_ CC: Motomiya Daisuke _

_What a... pleasant surprise to hear from you, Ishida. I do hope that you have been keeping Motomiya's wound cleaned and wrapped. Dagomon's poisons can react... oddly to the human world, if you aren't careful. I gave him a dose of anti-poison, but I don't know how far that will go for his... stubbornness._

_As for the other matter, I suppose I could arrange a meeting with you two. Though I can't even begin to imagine what I could have possibly said that got through Motomiya's thick skull. I do hope you know that these messages are not very secured. Whatever I have to say, it will have to be in person. I would hate for either of you to let slip._

_Whatever would your friends say, if they found you were speaking with me?_

_Thank you and have a great day,  
Ichijouji Ken_

Ken rolled his eyes as he hit respond, glancing at his phone. He picked it up when it dinged, arching an eyebrow.

It had taken Takeru exactly three minutes to send Ken a private message.

Meaning he had been waiting for a response.

Ken smirked, feeling his grin widen as he read the message.

Takeru: _really?_

Sting: _Which part are you protesting, dear?_

Ken smirked as he saw the message, Takeru's name appearing briefly before it disappeared. It was another five minutes before he got a response.

Takeru: _dai's upset at your description of his head_

Sting: _Am I wrong?_

Ken rolled his eyes, turning back to his monitor. It was several more minutes before a response came through on email.

_ To: Ichijouji Ken _  
_ From: Ishida Takeru _  
_ CC: Motomiya Daisuke _

_Perhaps we can meet in neutral territory. Say tomorrow afternoon, one pm. At the cafe we used to enjoy going to._

He shook his head, placing his phone to the side and resting his hands on the keyboard. It took him a moment to remember exactly which cafe Takeru meant before he responded.

_ To: Ishida Takeru _  
_ From: Ichijouji Ken _  
_ CC: Motomiya Daisuke _

_Very well, Ishida, Motomiya. I will meet you tomorrow at one pm._

_Thank you and have a great day,  
Ichijouji Ken_

Ken pushed away from his desk, rubbing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He was anxious, that's what he was. Helping Daisuke, talking to him so openly, had opened up a line of communication he was certain was broken. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Do you think he will listen, Stingmon?"

_That is for him to decide._

Ken nodded, closing his eyes. There was a chance that Daisuke would listen, that he could get him to agree with something that he said. It was a slim chance, but it was there.


	8. We'll Hide in Sin

"I can't believe we agreed to this."

Daisuke was dragging his feet behind Takeru. He stopped long enough to glance over his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"You were the one that wanted to speak with him. Are you getting cold feet now?" Takeru asked.

"No, not that I'm getting cold feet.... what if he tries something?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms. He had stopped now,

Takeru let out a sigh. "I doubt that Ichijouji will try something."

"You have to admit, he was oddly willing to talk to us," Daisuke pointed out, "and really quick with the responses. What does he do, stare at computer screens all day?"

"He is an accountant..." Takeru shrugged when Daisuke gave him a hard stare. "He's had that job since we were sixteen."

"How'd you meet the guy, anyway?"

Takeru glanced at Daisuke, glad that he had decided to start walking once more. "Mom took me on an interview she had with Osamu. She knew Osamu had a younger brother and thought it would be fun for both of us. Of course, it took Ken ten minutes to come and speak with me, but we had been friends since."

"And you never knew about... the digital world before you started going?" Daisuke shoved his hands in his pockets, the question hanging in the air.

Takeru cocked half a grin. "No, he told me everything, when he first started going. We were only meeting up twice a month, back then. But he would write down everything that would happen, and gave it to me to read, during the weeks. But, he'd also tell me everything. I know that Ken had his reasons, for doing what he did."

"He's talked to you, since he betrayed us." It was a statement, rather than a question.

Takeru glanced at Daisuke, seeing the open curiosity. "A couple of times, sure."

Daisuke reached out, taking Takeru's hand. "Do you think he's right?"

"I don't know what he told you, Daisuke."

Daisuke shifted, his gaze darting towards the cafe. They were waiting to cross the street and Daisuke waited, even when the light flashed them on. "He told me he was ten, when he first went there, I guess. I... can at least confirm, by your knowledge, that he was around that age when he started going there. Did we go to the digital world just to fight, Takeru?"

Takeru grimaced, closing his eyes. "I don't think we did. It would be really... shitty, if that were the only reason, don't you think?"

"Do you even like fighting him?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, I don't. But, if that's what we must do... I know that it has to be done, doesn't it?"

They crossed the street when it was their turn again, Daisuke tugging on Takeru's hand. When they stepped into the cafe, it was quieter, the traffic noise muted and Takeru swung his gaze around, finding Ken sitting at a back table, facing the doors.

Three drinks sat on the table and Takeru wanted to grin. Ken looked up from his book, waving them over and Daisuke set his path to him.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you, I hope you don't mind." He gestured towards the drinks, slipping the book into his bag. "To what do I owe this meeting of yours?"

Ken sat up straight as Daisuke took his seat, Takeru taking his own.

"I want clarification, Ichijouji."

Ken quirked an eyebrow, tapping a finger against the table. "What sort of clarification are you looking for, exactly? There is a lot to that question. Hardly something so simple as to be answered, I am certain."

"Dagomon, you've fought him before?" Daisuke asked.

Ken nodded. "My brother, myself, and Ryo did, once. It was hard enough to send him to the world of darkness the first time. Now that he's escaped, I don't know what will happen. Be prepared for a long and bitter fight, Motomiya."

"But you wouldn't let us die."

Ken let out a long, low sigh. "It is not my intention for the fools that call themselves the Harmonious Ones to let more people die for them, Motomiya. I do not intend on letting anyone get hurt, as long as they stay out of my way,” he paused before continuing, “you only cause more trouble for yourself this way.

"Why do you keep going there, if you don't like it?" Daisuke asked and Takeru saw Ken recoil under the question because he had been looking for it. It was only the slightest of actions, Ken scoffing as he forced himself to relax.

"I don't hate the digital world, not at all. I find it to be a place of beauty and wonder. The things that we can do there is only limited by our imagination. We could have done so many amazing things there, and yet… we got wrapped up in fighting a war that none of us were ever invested in." Ken sat back, frowning. Takeru glanced over to see the confusion on Daisuke's face.

"A war no one's invested in?" he repeated. “Aren’t you the one that’s causing this war, Ichijouji? You’re the only one that we have been fighting.”

"I only want to get revenge for what happened to my brother. I don't _want_ to fight, Motomiya. But it is the only way that Osamu will get to rest. You had to fight, upon coming to the digital world. I had nearly a year of exploring and fun before I was drafted into the war. The Harmonious Ones want to rule over everything. Homeostasis opposes them. I stand for Homeostasis, the balance. And I will use whatever methods it takes to reach that balance once more, Motomiya."

There was a pause, Ken drawing himself up and Daisuke shook his head.

"So, you're saying that you work for something else, not just yourself? All of this... fighting for territory was someone else?" Daisuke pressed.

Ken let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I may control digimon to do my bidding, but I am fighting back for my court, Daisuke. I am fighting to make Homeostasis heard once more. The Harmonious Ones want nothing short of complete control over the digital world and they will get it, if we do not fight back. And so, I will fight against them, if that is what I must do. To avenge Osamu, to help Homeostasis, to restore the balance of the digital world... I would like to go to sleep and wake up, to explore and have fun once more. But, I cannot do that until the Harmonious Ones have been defeated, or they acknowledge that they have fucked up."

Daisuke stared at him, Takeru reaching out and taking his drink. They had been forgotten, as Ken had started talking, keeping his voice soft. Sitting this close to Ken, Takeru wanted to touch him, wipe away the anger that was filtering through his eyes.

But he couldn't, not with Daisuke there.

“Do we both not fight for peace, Ishida?”

Takeru was startled when Ken turned to look at him. He pressed his lips into a thin line, seeing Daisuke look at him before he returned his gaze to Ken.

Ken sighed as the silence lengthened around them, the chatter of the coffee shop filling them all with unease.

Matters of war were not meant for such an atmosphere, Takeru was certain of it.

"I have been transparent in my reasons for fighting. I believe that the Harmonious Ones do not have our best interest at heart. They are selfish beasts. And they will continue to be that way, until someone can take them down." Ken pressed, desperate for Daisuke to _understand_ him.

"And you want to be that someone."

"If I must, Motomiya. And I will not hesitate to harm anyone who gets in my way. I want to protect you, but I can't if you insist on fighting for them."

Another pause and Takeru glanced around, ensuring that no one was watching them, listening to them.

"Your story didn't change." Daisuke’s voice was filled with uncertainty as he spoke. Takeru picked up his drink as he listened to the exchange, feeling too out in the open.

Ken furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would my story change, Motomiya? I have always believed in the same things, since I was a teenager."

"You've been planning this a while, then?" Daisuke asked.

"Since I was sixteen. I don't want to see you hurt, but I won't let you stand in my way either." Ken narrowed his eyes, watching as Takeru set his drink down. Takeru let his gaze slide back upwards, resting on Ken's for a brief moment before dropping back down to this drink.

The uncertainty in Ken’s eyes were too much for him to pick apart now.

"What did you come for, Motomiya?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you would tell me the same thing that you did before. And, you did. I'm going to consider everything you've told me and think it over."

"There is nothing to be gained from that."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I think there is a lot to be gained by it, actually."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Daisuke just smirked. "I don't think so."

"Then, I believe I'm done here. Takeru, Motomiya." Ken stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He gave them a brief nod and headed towards the door, his drink in hand.

"Wait, if I want to get in touch with you... how do I do it?" Daisuke called.

Takeru watched as Ken glanced backwards, his gaze lighting on Daisuke's face.

"I'll message you. That way you have my contact information. If you give it to anyone else, I will know it was you and you will be very unhappy by the repercussions. Have a good day."

He stepped out of the cafe, Daisuke pulling his drink towards him and taking a sip. He frowned in confusion, Takuer watching him.

"Something wrong with the drink?"

"No... nothing at all. I'm just wondering how he managed to pick something I like."

"Ken's observant."

Daisuke let out a hum, turning back to this drink. Takeru shifted in his chair as the silence pressed around them, wondering where Daisuke would head with the information now.

~*~*~*~

(edited up to here)

“Takeru?”

Takeru turned his head towards the voice, groaning. As he looked for his phone to see the time, he let his groan be heard again.

“It’s not even two in the morning. What’s wrong Daisuke?” he asked, dropping his phone back to the side table. Daisuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, his body illuminated by the light filtering through the window. Not enough for Takeru to pick out details, but shapes were easy enough.

“I’ve been thinking…”

Takeru frowned, watching as Daisuke turned towards him. He was dressed, though his jacket still hung on the back of the chair.

“About?” Takeru asked, feeling the call of sleep. He’d been having such a pleasant dream, too. One that wasn’t filled with the terror of the digital world.

One where his friends were happy, where they weren’t planning a war council. One where anything but their current path was happening. He wanted nothing more to sink back into it, though he felt something had been wrong in his gut.

It had been too peaceful and he hadn’t seen Ken.

“What Ichijouji talked about.”

That caught Takeru’s attention and he sat up, dragging one of the spare blankets over his shoulders. He nudged himself closer to Daisuke, peering at him in the darkness.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Takeru asked.

“I want to know what the right choice is, but I don’t think that there is one.”

Takeru frowned, Daisuke shaking his head.

“If we admit that the Harmonious Ones are destroying the balance, that means that we’ve been fighting for the bad guys all along, right? It’s easy to blame Ichijouji for our faults. For the fact that he’s fighting against us. That _is_ his fault but…”

Takeru watched as Daisuke shook his head, curling his hand into a fist at his side.

They sat in silence, Takeru glancing at him.

“If we die in the digital world, we die here, too.”

Daisuke glanced at him, frowning.

“Something Ken told me. His brother _died_ in the digital world, Daisuke. Even if the news stories said something else, it doesn’t changed what happened. We have to be careful. I don’t want to see anyone come up dead.” Takeru’s voice was soft, gentle as he considered the facts.

Daisuke glanced at Takeru, watching as the man tipped his head forward. His hair was ragged at the ends, where it had been cut off by Hikari. While it was more even, after several weeks of growth, Daisuke had to wonder the meaning behind it.

It had been hard to explain the growing inventory of broken bones and scrapes to the greater world.

“You don’t think we’re doing the right thing.”

Takeru shook his head. “I don’t know what would have helped, Daisuke. Maybe we aren’t doing the right thing, but neither did Ken. Maybe…” he paused, closing his eyes, “maybe he could have figured something else out, instead. I don’t know what goes on in his mind, Daisuke.”

Takeru laid back down, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He was facing Daisuke this time, watching as the man bowed his head. The silence grew between them, Takeru pulling himself away when Daisuke glanced at him.

“Are you coming back to bed?” Takeru murmured.

“No, I’m going to go do some cooking. I’m too wound up to sleep. If you find the others, tell them I’ll be there tomorrow.”

Takeru let out a hum, watching as Daisuke got up, heading into the living room. Takeru rolled over in bed, staring at the wall. He hadn’t meant to stay at Daisuke’s, but there he was.

He frowned, closing his eyes and pushed away the guilt that threatened to swallow him whole.

~*~*~*~

Ken growled in frustration, watching the turn of the battle.

A week.

It had been a week since he had been able to reach Takeru.

A week of watching Dagomon wander through his carefully placed borders, destroying as much of his domain as he had of what was left of the Harmonious Ones' domain.

Now, he was fighting the beast alone, the others having not shown up that morning. Or, was it ebbing into morning just now, and Ken had spent most of his waking time there as well, leaving Stingmon to deal with the intricacies that was his work?

He jerked himself backwards, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

Either way, the damage had been done. His little grouping had been defeated. He slumped his shoulders, dropping to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. It was no use, that's what it really was.

"Need a hand?"

Ken's gaze darted to the side when he heard the voice, jerking his head up.

Motomiya Daisuke was standing there, the man's hair being tugged in the wind. It must be morning in the digital world, then.

Though, a glance at the sky confirmed that it would be near thirty minutes until the sun rose.

"Did my words give you a change of heart, Motomiya?" Ken asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His base was secured, as long as Dagomon didn't change paths. And, so far, it seemed like he would be avoiding that particular area of his home.

Good, he could work with that.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Daisuke responded, "and... maybe you aren't all wrong."

"You never responded to my message." He met Daisuke's stare, cocking an eyebrow. "You made a big show of how you might want to get in touch with me. I was afraid I had the wrong number. Unless you changed it recently. But, I don't think you had."

"I was... surprised when you messaged me. Didn't have time to respond, that's all." Daisuke glanced away, grumbling something more that Ken couldn't hear. He wanted to respond, but they didn't have time, when Dagomon focused his attention on them.

It was easy to fall into battle with Daisuke. While Ken had favored working with Takeru, there had been several times that they worked together. The few times, Ken had found it easy to work with Daisuke. They fell into the pattern now, each dodging Dagomon's attack to come back with their own.

It was when Dagomon decided to turn around and wander off that Ken broke off from attacking. Daisuke faltered several steps in front of him, glancing towards him.

"Aren't you... going after him?"

"He destroyed my attack team. I was going to run before you showed up." Ken shrugged, seeing as Daisuke's gaze turned into a glare.

"Don't you care about the digimon that died to fight him for you?"

"They weren't killed, not permanently. They turned into data, rather than ash. Dagomon... he's not intent on killing, like the Harmonious Ones are. Tell me, Daisuke, when was the last time you let a digimon turn to data, at their request, rather than permanently destroying them?"

Daisuke's mouth tugged down at the sides as Ken watched him. He sat on the grass, aching and exhausted.

"Long enough that... I guess I didn't know the difference," Daisuke admitted, "but how about the ones that you have killed?"

"This is a war, Motomiya. There are sacrifices that are to be made. I do my best to ensure that those that serve do not die a permanent death, but have a chance at being reborn. I've only seen ashes left in your wake." He closed his eyes, bowing his head forward. "You could kill me, if you wanted to. I'm weak, tired. There's nothing stopping you."

"Takeru still thinks highly of you, even though you betrayed us."

He could see Daisuke move, touching the sword that he held at his side. There were a couple of the chosen, Ken knew, that preferred solid weapons, alongside with their digital given powers. It made Ken roll his eyes, but also smile at the sight of Daisuke, now.

Maybe, in a different life, they could have worked together.

"He knew I was going to do it. He knew every reason I had to give. I am not in the mind to lie to you or any of the others. I have made my reasons clear. I want to have my revenge against the Harmonious Ones. You have decided to fight against me. That was your choice. And you will take responsibility for it." Ken glanced up, watching as Daisuke stared down at him.

"What's it like in Ichijouji Ken's world?" Daisuke asked, sitting next to him.

Ken rolled his eyes. "I don't pretend to be anything I am not, Motomiya. I think you best be on your way, before the others find you."

"They won't be around for a while yet. They had a meeting at Yama's place."

The pair were quiet, Ken staring down the hill at the destruction. Dagomon had vanished, but he could still see where their fight had taken place.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?"

Daisuke jumped when Ken spoke, glancing at him. The sun, just peeking over the horizon, greeted them and Ken tipped his head back to stare at the sky. Still dark, with orange slowly leaking into the purples and dark blues.

Daisuke let out a huff.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, Ichijouji."

"I don't want to be understood, I want revenge. Simple as that. Once Dagomon is dealt with, then it will be back to destroying the Harmonious Ones. Every second we waste on him is just another second that they get to ignore the weight of their sins." Ken frowned at the words.

"If you want to punish them, why not let them deal with the weight of their sins and leave them alone?" Daisuke asked, his hand creeping to his sword once more.

"They will continue to destroy this beautiful world, Daisuke. I may not live here, but there is beauty here. I am only sad that you and the others did not get to see it when it was untouched by war. Maybe, one day, you will see the beauty here, again. When Homeostasis has reasserted their dominance. If I do not win this war, something more powerful and terrible will be sent by Homeostasis to deal with this mess." Ichijouji grimaced, staring into the distance. The colors were spreading further, leaking into lighter blues.

"Then why not let them?" Daisuke asked.

"Baihumon has the blood of my brother on his paws. It's personal, Motomiya." Ken pushed himself up, stretching and shaking his head to clear it. "But, that's neither here nor there, is it? How is the search for the dragon?"

Daisuke shrugged, concern by the change in topic. "We haven't been able to find anything about him. Qinglongmon is starting to think it doesn't exist."

Ken cocked a smile. "That's because the dragon doesn't exist, not yet. It exists in fragments of stories. Imperialdramon, a dragon formed between the merging of vaccine and virus. It's an old tale, those of the jogress partners."

"Can you tell me more?" Daisuke asked.

"More tales, or more about the jogress partners?" Ken asked.

"The second one," Daisuke responded.

Ken shrugged. "It's an old form of evolution. Usually between two adult digimon, to form a higher power digimon. It.. varies, on what power level the jogress digimon is, but they tend to be stronger. Any digimon, fresh out of evolution, seems to carry a certain weight to them. Stronger than expected, because they have all the power of an unexpected surge of energy. Imperialdramon was the last recorded jogress evolution."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "Did they say what this Imperialdramon jogressed from?"

"Paildramon was their first jogress, Imperialdramon is the next level up, if you would like to think of it in that terms. Paildramon though... that evolution was lost when the virus digimon were slaughtered. Convenient, isn't it?" Ken smirked, though his eyes were blank of emotion.

"For you, maybe."

"Motomiya, I have no intentions-" Ken began.

"I know, I know, no intentions of harming anyone. You keep saying that. But, you've started a war with the Harmonious Ones..." Daisuke shook his head, taking his communicator out of his pocket when he heard it blaring. "The others are here. I came early, cause I thought something was up." His gaze slid to the sky, the sun now fully up.

"Thank you for watching the sunrise with me, Motomiya." Ken spread his wings, launching himself into the air. HIs motions were jerky, exhaustion still thrumming through his body.

Too long spent in this world, he knew that. It would just be another couple of minutes, then he could rest.


	9. Your Noble Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, folks, we split off into two different endings.
> 
> One is already finished. Will be up soon.
> 
> One is not. Will be much longer than the first ending. Keep an eye out.

"Ken, Dagomon is getting stronger."

He turned his head when he heard Takeru's voice, raising his gaze to see the man standing in his doorway. There were books covering the bed and his table, more scattered across the floor and even more downstairs in the lab.

Two weeks since he had watched the sun rise with Motomiya and he was nowhere closer to the answer he had been seeking now than he had been then.

The cracks were strong in the sky and he felt like he was slipping off the edge.

"I am doing the best that I can, Takeru. I have researched every method of jogress or merging, every reference of jogress or any sort of dragon digimon that Homeostasis would consider. And the only end I can find is Imperialdramon."

It was no further than he had been two weeks ago. He felt lost, drained.

Takeru stepped into the empty space on the floor, making his way to Ken. "Wormmon told me you haven't slept in days. How are you getting through your work at home?"

Takeru's fingers brushed Ken's cheek, careful and caring. But there was a hesitancy that made Ken shiver.

Ken closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and letting out a sigh. "Stingmon has been working it for me. I don't know what to do anymore, Takeru."

"You're going to have to fight. The Harmonious Ones have called a council. If there is no word of Cyberdramon-" Takeru began.

"Ryo cannot help us. He is too far gone, Takeru. Dagomon has to be taken care of, by us. And we just... don't have the power."

Sora, down from poisoning.

Iori, down with a head wound that Jou had to patch up.

Mimi with a broken arm.

Koushiro, nearly crushed to death, but recovering.

They didn't have time anymore. They didn't have time to start with. His gaze focused on Takeru, feeling the warmth of him.

"Daisuke's calling for a standoff with Dagomon. They’re going to pin him in a canyon. There's a chance that we might win, still."

Ken let out a huff of air, frustrated. "And Izumi can't see any other possible end? Can't come up with something? Knowledge is his domain."

Takeru sucked in a breath of air. "He's able to make sure that more people haven't died. We're going to need a miracle, but I think Daisuke is right. This may be the best possible solution. Koushiro is still running us numbers, even though he can't leave the base of the Harmonious Ones."

"Once Dagomon is dealt with, we'll be back to fighting each other."

With the world in chaos, the others hadn't even noticed how often Ken had been showing up to help. He was okay with that, more than okay. It meant that he could do his own work, under the cover of Dagomon's madness.

"We could let him just... end the digital world. Then we wouldn't have to worry about it," Ken whispered.

"Would you be okay with that?" Takeru asked, horrified as he stared at Ken.

Ken shook his head, dropping his gaze. "I never want to give up this world. I don't want to give you up, either Takeru. Motomiya truly cares for you. He's going to be crushed if he ever finds out the truth."

Takeru closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I'm going to break up with him, when this whole mess is over."

"Dagomon?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?" Ken asked, lifting his hand up and pressing it against Takeru's. He pulled Takeru's hand from his face, curling their fingers together.

"I promise," Takeru whispered, "I shouldn't have done this in the first place."

Ken nodded, stepping close and kissing Takeru, hard. "Let's go find our dragon, then." His voice was a whisper as he stepped back from Takeru, feeling the man's other hand slip from his waist.

"We can't show up together."

Ken shook his head, stepping among the spread out books and towards the door. "Will anyone notice?" he asked, feeling the pit in his stomach. He could feel the wrongness on the air, the sense that something terrible was going to happen.

As easy as it was to speak with Takeru in his secondary home about leaving it behind, it was hard to stomach the destruction that just two weeks had caused.

The strain Dagomon, unchecked, caused made Ken wish he could vomit. There were dark spots were trees had been. And each subsequent tower that Ken had removed, to stop feeding Dagomon the power from the dark world. The power Homeostasis lent Ken, to fight back.

Taking in the destruction made him want to stop and weep.

This was not how he wished to remember the world, as Takeru took point and they flew towards the spot. Towards their doom.

The sounds of battle were clear before they reached it and Ken was reassured to see that there were no dark towers standing.

Less power for Dagomon to feed from, though it was clear that it wouldn't help hinder him much to not have those access points.

The chosen, the four that were still up to fight, didn't bat an eye when Takeru came swinging with his staff, striking back a tendril that had been about to scoop Daisuke up.

Ken assessed the scene, further back.

Hikari was on the ground, firing arrows to keep Dagomon away from her fallen brother. Yamato was helping a dazed Iori from the scene. Miyako was grimacing, her attacks seeming to fade faster, while Takeru was still fresh.

If no one questioned why he only just then turned up, Ken would be surprised.

He took a moment longer to survey the scene before he swooped in, using his own Spiking Finish to impale a hand that had been aimed at Daisuke. He was, much to Ken's amusement, the bulk of Dagomon's targets.

"Great timing to show up, Ichijouji."

He ignored Daisuke’s comment as Miyako flashed in front of him.

He had, over the course of two weeks, grown surprisingly at ease working with the other chosen once more. More at ease than he had ever been. The fact that they would be on opposite sides in the morning, never accord to them.

"You have no power here."

The voice felt like ice water spilling down Ken's back. It was one he had heard before, one he had hoped to never hear again. He he turned his head, he saw Dagomon staring at him, red eyes burning with hatred.

He was, by all accounts that Ken had searched, only a Perfect digimon. With the last of the towers gone, Ken only hoped that this would be the end.

"Yes, we do."

A simple sentence, hardly whispered and Ken felt Daisuke bowl into him, knocking him to the ground as Dagomon lunged, overshooting and missing both of them. Ken shoved Daisuke off of him, turning to glare.

"You're welcome," Daisuke muttered, pushing himself up.

Dagomon roared, Ken quickly scrambling to his feet. The digimon had run into a wall and was shaking his head. With a growl of his own, Ken threw himself at Dagomon.

He wasn't sure when Miyako and Hikari dropped off from the battle, but soon, it was only himself, Daisuke, and Takeru. The two weeks of not enough rest wore him down, just as Dagomon seemed to only grow stronger, and he could hear Hikari shouting something.

Something that didn't make sense.

When he looked down to see that an arrow had pierced him, he wondered if he had made a mistake. A mistake to put his trust into Takeru and Daisuke, a mistake to see if he could make the others see his way. To show them that the Harmonious Ones were, indeed, dangerous.

It took him a moment to realize that the arrow was pulsating and he felt stronger than he had in a long time. When he glanced over, he saw that Daisuke had his own arrow, though his was through his chest, rather than his back.

When he moved, the world felt like syrup and he was sliding.

It took him three long seconds to look down at himself, than back up. Dagomon was standing again, shaking his head. There was more shouting but he couldn't hear anything. And the arrow was gone. There was no pain, no blood, which he was grateful for.

Then there was the snap.

The world felt like it was being stretched, like Ken was being pulled in multiple directions. He could hear someone shouting, then he felt like he was being held under water.

The images and memories that filtered past were not his own, but told through the eyes of another child. A sister who would give him a comforting ear. Parents who were bemused, but didn't hold him to such high standards. The choking fear of being found out he was not straight as he got into high school.

That being different would paint him as an outcast.

Soccer practices and, sometimes, sneaking glimpses of others changing as they talked about the game they played, who they played against. What they could have done better, which plays worked out the best.

That first, confusing dream when he was fifteen and had gone to the digital world.

Relief over finding that others were there.

A crumbling hold on a crush that he tried to cling to.

Meeting one Ishida Yamato and falling hopelessly in love. Becoming friends with his brother, just to get closer to him. The need that filled him with each helpless heart beat. The betrayal that wasn't that much of a surprise in the form of Ichijouji Ken.

Clinging to whatever hope he could.

Turning his affections to Takeru.

A bitterness that Ken couldn't make out, that turned to faked fondness and, over time, actual fondness for Takeru as the blond warmed up to him.

But no actual interest beyond friends.

Wary, but willing to work with Ichijouji, if it meant getting closer to Takeru. Finding that, the first time they had sex, it was Yamato that filled Daisuke’s thoughts, and he found it easier to pretend it was the eldest brother.

Disgust, followed by shame the next morning, as Takeru talked to him. Disgust and shame directed at himself. But the lingering sensation that he could still have the younger Ishida, if he only clung hard enough.

And the slow, slow realization that he could never like Takeru, nto the way that he wanted Yamato. And he wasn’t even upset, when he and Takeru talked, and there was a note of longing in Takeru’s voice.

He understood, all too well, what that was like.

~*~*~*~

It was like struggling through a tide pool in a water park. Each new memory dragged Daisuke further and further down.

He couldn't breathe, as the ash of countless digimon, mainly virus type, coated the ground. Being told to run, while Osamu lost control, when Ryo lost control.

Trying to show the others that he could fight.

Each moment was like dragging his skin across asphalt.

The bi-weekly meetings with Takeru that made everything worth it. If he could just get through the next nightmarish week. The next week of tests. The next week of fights.

It sped past as he watched, helpless and caught.

Dragged, further and further down, only to have the smiling face of Takeru pull him back up.

Ken nearly lost it when he saw Baihumon kill Osamu. The memory, stained with blood, carried on the tide. Ken, keeping his distance, wondering when the next one would die.

Each memory, strung together. Blurring together faster and faster. He watched as Ken and Takeru had sex, gentle and fumbling for their first time. No older than sixteen, though they never called it anything special.

It was just them, together.

And no memories of Ken ever wanting anyone else, ever needing anyone else. Just Takeru, just an anchor that had always been there.

It stopped when Ken turned his back on the Harmonious Ones, vowing revenge. Takeru, returning to him after who knew how long, stressed. Ken, welcoming him back with open arms, even though they were enemies.

Faster, the memories came, engulfing him. More and more scenes of betrayal, of Takeru meeting with Ken, making love. And, never once a mention from Takeru of just how long he had been turning his back on the other chosen.

Just Ken's own guilt of something he couldn't place.

An offer, turned down every time, to stay with him, to join him. His own name, mentioned a few times as flimsy excuses, and Daisuke felt his own, burning betrayal of how he thought of Takeru.

Nothing but betrayal, from both of them.

All he could do was weep in his silent prison, ensnared by the wave of memories not belong to him.

And angry at how much he understood Takeru’s plight.

~*~*~*~

"What the hell did you do?"

Takeru whirled on Hikari, his eyes wide. There had been a blast of light and then something that looked ill-fitting had formed. Its cry of anguish, of rage, sounded both so much like Daisuke and Ken that Takeru wanted to clasp his hands over his ears and drop to his knees. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He wanted to be far, far away.

Hikari shook her head, pale as she stared. The thing, whatever it was, was rampaging and taking Dagomon's attention off of them.

"H-Homeostasis... released the dragon," she stammered.

Takeru looked over his shoulder, watching what had once been two young men fighting together. The raging beast made him want to scream in despair. Nothing that he wanted to believe was happening. For the moment, though, they had a break.

"That's supposed to be the dragon?" Miyako whispered, her voice wavering. She had managed to make her way over, settling next to Hikari and reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder. Hikari leaned into it, grateful for support.

"I think-" Hikari began.

"Something went wrong," Takeru breathed, "very, very wrong."

It was quiet, as the beast digimon tore into Dagomon, ripping away chunks until there was nothing left. Nothing but a digimon that was beginning to break apart, destroy itself from the inside out.

Takeru twitched, seeing a form appear.

The white dog digimon lifted his muzzle, eyes locked with Hikari before he reached out, disappearing with one of the bodies, the ashes of Dagomon still floating to the ground.

It was several minutes before anyone moved and, by the time they managed to reach Daisuke, it was too late.

The bitter taste of ash was strong, and Takeru felt tears form in his eyes, a hollow pit at the bottom of his chest as he collapsed next to the body.

"I-" Hikari was standing behind him, her voice breaking as she began to sob.

Takeru felt the fear sink into him, wondering if Ken would be alright.

Too much to think and believe, to understand what was happening. They had to hope, but it was too much, even for Takeru, to hope now.


End file.
